


IF YOU

by sinsewengu



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: All咕哒, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 56,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsewengu/pseuds/sinsewengu
Summary: Everything in the world is about sex, except sex.Sex is about power.——Oscar Wilde





	1. PHASE.I Ozymandias

IF YOU

 

PHASE.I Ozymandias

　　奥兹曼迪亚斯其实对藤丸立香很好，他很随性，就算藤丸立香每天做的饭都像是狗屎一样难吃，他也能在短暂的皱眉后尝几口，然后提一点改进意见。藤丸立香当然知道以他这种超神级厨艺，是根本就没有什么改进可言的，恨不得回炉重造，但奥兹曼迪亚斯还是会提，煞有介事地说完之后，才从藤丸立香身上把围裙解下来，重新开火炖菜炒肉，动作娴熟。藤丸立香知道他以前结过婚，一手好厨艺也是在那时候锻炼出来的。可他现在也能享受得到，倒也不错。

 

　　现在是大二升大三的暑假，藤丸立香投了假期实习的简历，三个里只有一家公司给他通过了笔试面试，可他头疼没有地方住，学校宿舍在暑假期间是关闭的。他和奥兹曼迪亚斯在约会的时候说了一回，第二天的一早，他从酒店床上起来的时候，奥兹曼迪亚斯就一边把已经不那么烫的温水递给他，一边告诉他已经把离他实习公司最近的一套高级公寓收拾好了，当天就可以入住。当然了，是和奥兹曼迪亚斯一起住进去。于是他就真的和奥兹曼迪亚斯开始同居。

 

　　他本来就没什么行李，大部分都放在宿舍，可奥兹曼迪亚斯给他安排好了一切东西，像个玛丽苏小说里写的总裁一样，藤丸立香空着手都没事，只要他人住进去就行了。

 

　　奥兹曼迪亚斯说收拾好，就是真的收拾好了，目光所到之处的东西都是两件套的情侣标配，好在用色不是那种俗套的蓝色粉色，藤丸立香可不想穿什么粉色拖鞋用什么粉色牙刷，奥兹曼迪亚斯的屋子里都是黑白灰加上金色的点缀，藤丸立香没那个眼力辨认那些个家具啊装饰物啊都是什么价值，他只知道第一眼看过去就觉得男人是真的有钱。

 

　　所以奥兹曼迪亚斯说要和他成为“这种”关系的时候他没有拒绝。

 

　　他们住进这间很有情侣气息的房间的时候，奥兹曼迪亚斯说可以让他在两间卧室里挑选一间居住，可是等他选中了有着柔软大床的主卧的时候，奥兹曼迪亚斯却又强硬地也挤进来，和他挤在一间里。事实上也算不上拥挤，毕竟奥兹曼迪亚斯的公寓面积很大，而他们住的是主卧。

 

　　搬进来的那天晚上奥兹曼迪亚斯把藤丸立香折腾到凌晨三点，他第二天实习差点迟到。

 

　　  
　　奥兹曼迪亚斯总给他一种奇妙的错觉，好像他们认识并相处了很久似的，藤丸立香掰着手指想，他们认识到现在也不过短短的三个多月而已。同样地，身体的关系也维持了三个多月。藤丸立香阴差阳错和奥兹曼迪亚斯睡了一次，之后男人提出要包养他，那时候他还住在学校宿舍，同宿舍的卫宫士郎虽然从来没有过问他有时候晚上会出去是和谁，但藤丸立香总觉得老不在宿舍住会让对方起疑，于是他没有一口答应下来，而是考虑了一段时间，发现卫宫士郎是真的不会在意他和哪个男人出去在外面逍遥几个晚上，才真的放下心来，答应了奥兹曼迪亚斯。GIVE AND TAKE，很公平的交易。

 

　　况且奥兹曼迪亚斯整个人显露出来的感觉根本不像是在包养他，而是好像两个人是真真正正的恋人似的。他在学期中如果和奥兹曼迪亚斯在外面的酒店开房，回来的时候他会把车子停到学校宿舍的边上，再陪着他走进去。过于名贵的豪车在校园里开进开出，总会引得闲人多嘴，奥兹曼迪亚斯很体贴地给他避免了乱七八糟的风言风语——尽管藤丸立香从来不在意那些关于他的谣言。

 

　　藤丸立香甚至觉得奥兹曼迪亚斯根本就不需要来包养他。这男人的床技太好，不说女人，就算是男人也会前赴后继，倒贴都想爬上他的床的，哪晓得奥兹曼迪亚斯偏偏看中了他。

 

　　  
　　藤丸立香和高文分手之后就一直没有谈恋爱，也没和别人做过，奥兹曼迪亚斯第一次抱他，藤丸立香没坚持多久就缴了械，前端无触碰就飙射在希尔顿酒店套房的床头，洗浴过后随便套上的浴袍都沾上他的汗液和体液。

 

　　“这么快？”奥兹曼迪亚斯笑起来。

 

　　藤丸立香靠在他的怀里，清楚地感受到他胸腔的震动，他笑起来好像有一种魔力，但在床事中只会让藤丸立香感到羞怯罢了。

 

　　奥兹曼迪亚斯丝毫没有省润滑剂的意思，冰凉的湿润手指抵住藤丸立香的后穴，将粘稠的液体推送进去，然后在他的肠壁里扩张起来，过度淫靡的水声全部萦绕在他的耳畔，藤丸立香觉得自己的躯体都好像是被高温灼伤，他的腿根颤抖不已，脚趾又蜷缩起来，把底下垫着的床单夹出褶皱来。

 

　　“你现在夹又有什么用，还不如留着力气等会儿来夹我。”奥兹曼迪亚斯又笑。

 

　　这种男人在床上开启特定的模式时又陌生又可怕，但好像是角色play一样的黄腔的确能让藤丸立香变得更敏感一点，他听到奥兹曼迪亚斯这么说的时候，穴口不自觉地缩紧，箍住了奥兹曼迪亚斯在他体内活动的中指。

 

　　“喂喂喂，放松一点，我可不想弄伤你。”男人说。

 

　　“这又不是……我能掌控的……”藤丸立香一边喘息，一边没什么威胁力地瞪了他一眼。

 

　　奥兹曼迪亚斯只好又跟他接了个吻，把他的舌尖都亲麻了，藤丸立香才终于稍稍放松下来。扩张做了太久，等奥兹曼迪亚斯终于戴了套子整个进来他后面，藤丸立香的后腰都已经瘫软不堪了，他被奥兹曼迪亚斯捏着臀瓣操进深处，性器前头钉在蠕动的后穴里面，进出已经没有阻碍了。他浑身都湿嗒嗒的，汗液和润滑剂和精液都有；身体里也湿嗒嗒的，奥兹曼迪亚斯硬要操出很响亮的水声，藤丸立香实在受不了这种情色的声音，这种水声对他身心的刺激远比dirty-talk还要强烈，没多久就又被奥兹曼迪亚斯操射了。男人从他体内退出来，把他抱着换了个姿势，从正面再度进入了他的身体里。

 

　　他自己多半也在忍耐着不那么快发泄出来，好让藤丸立香因为快感而变得更加崩溃些，奥兹曼迪亚斯清楚在床上完全崩溃的男孩会是怎样的表现，他当然想看藤丸立香也变成那样黏腻着他，渴求他给他快感的样子。于是他变着法儿地把藤丸立香送上好几次高潮。藤丸立香觉得自己上上下下没个定数，只得攀着奥兹曼迪亚斯的身体，才能确保自己不被顶下床。疲惫让他几度秒睡，闭眼就陷入昏迷，然后又在几分钟后被奥兹曼迪亚斯给操醒。后穴好像都被男人铸造成最适合容纳他的形状，最深处死死地收放取悦着奥兹曼迪亚斯的性器。

 

　　“果然夹得很紧。”奥兹曼迪亚斯这么评价。

 

　　藤丸立香承受不住，他挺起腰，被奥兹曼迪亚斯捏在他腰侧的手掌握着，一下一下地撞向奥兹曼迪亚斯的胯间，最后哭叫着被送上最猛烈的巅峰，视野都变成雪原似的白。是承受的快感过度而产生的幻觉。

 

　　这样的性爱的确是会让人上瘾的。藤丸立香在昏睡过去之前这么想着。

 

　　酷热八月，吃冰西瓜。藤丸立香穿着工字背心坐在沙发上看电视综艺，笑得前仰后合。奥兹曼迪亚斯从厨房里切了西瓜，端到了客厅的茶几上，藤丸立香便伸长了上半身去够，腿和屁股仍旧盘踞在沙发上，他本来想捏一块西瓜再靠回沙发背上吃的，但想到奥兹曼迪亚斯的沙发贵得要死，他要是把西瓜汁整到上面去了，干洗费他都不一定能出得起，只好挪了下屁股，凑得离茶几近一点，拿了一片大的西瓜，从中间咬下去。这西瓜个头不小，吃到靠近西瓜皮的边缘，嘴边上脸颊的皮肤都沾了不少西瓜碎末，奥兹曼迪亚斯看着他一塌糊涂的脸，也笑得前仰后合。

 

　　“干吗啦……我很好笑吗？”藤丸立香嘟囔。

 

　　“吃到边缘的时候，把瓜皮从中间掰开就好了。”奥兹曼迪亚斯演示了一下。

 

　　他吮吸了一下手指上西瓜甜蜜的汁水，侧过脸去，用舌尖触碰藤丸立香的脸颊，他将所有西瓜的碎末和液体都吻去，到最后才吻上那颜色要比瓜瓤还要更加鲜艳的薄唇。藤丸立香在情不自禁闭上眼睛之前，手忙脚乱地把手上剩下的瓜皮放回了茶几的水果盘里去。奥兹曼迪亚斯的吻从浅尝发展到缠绵，藤丸立香也是男人，自然知道男人被欲望吞没时会是怎么样的姿态，他情动地抓住奥兹曼迪亚斯胸口的衣服，高级定制的白色衬衣上留下他两个带着点粉色的透明爪印，藤丸立香一直到奥兹曼迪亚斯终于放过他的唇舌，睁开眼睛时才看到奥兹曼迪亚斯的衬衣。他的脸垮下来：最后还是要干 洗费。好在这个干洗钱当然不可能要藤丸立香出。

 

　　奥兹曼迪亚斯把他从沙发上抱回卧室去，在短楼梯上时藤丸立香坏心大起，顺着奥兹曼迪亚斯松开几颗扣子的领口探进去，用手指在男人的胸前捏了捏，被奥兹曼迪亚斯报复性地在他屁股上拍了好几下，他才悻悻地松开手。

 

　　  
　　但当然不止他会坏心眼，奥兹曼迪亚斯让藤丸立香自己用手指和润滑剂扩张的时候，藤丸立香还是有些不知所措的，他虽然做爱的经验称不上少，但到底没有自己玩过后面，不得要领，探了好几次，都也只是把手指伸进去放着，毫无快感可言。

 

　　“我不会。”他咬着唇，最后还是向奥兹曼迪亚斯寻求帮助。

 

　　男人这才一边大笑着，一边靠近他，他扣住他的手腕，带着他自己的手指在后穴里面进进出出，明明他自己玩弄的时候生硬不已，现在却好像又重燃欲火，润滑剂本来就是粘稠的液体，被他的体温融化了些变得更有流动性，会阴和股缝里也都湿淋淋的。他自觉扩张地差不多，便把手指抽了出来，转而去抚弄奥兹曼迪亚斯尺寸傲人的性器，从上到下地挊了几下，他有些得意地看奥兹曼迪亚斯的性器在他手里胀得更大，蓬勃地微微抖动。他才张开腿，握着奥兹曼迪亚斯的性器往自己后穴里塞。可能因为润滑剂用得太多，藤丸立香试了三次都没有准确地吞入它，直到男人也有些忍不住了，捏住他的臀瓣，猛地插进他的后穴里去。

 

　　身体被破开，饱胀感让藤丸立香不自觉地低吟了几声，他张着唇瓣喘息，没多久之后就用手掌支撑住身体，摆动着腰，让性器在他体内小幅度地进出着。藤丸立香有些享受这样的快感，比起身体的，更多的是心理上凌驾于奥兹曼迪亚斯的快感。照理说是奥兹曼迪亚斯包养他，应当他遵从奥兹曼迪亚斯想要的行动，但男人却很包容他，说是包养，更不如说是奥兹曼迪亚斯给他提供了一个舒适的环境，让他心无旁骛地和他玩一场恋爱游戏，而奥兹曼迪亚斯就是从中获取恋爱体验的人。

 

　　“你应该更剧烈地扭你的腰，上下移动臀部，把我的东西给吞进去。”奥兹曼迪亚斯教育他道。可他却没有给藤丸立香实施的时间，仿佛他说出这段话，已经是放弃了让藤丸立香自己来的选项了。

 

　　“你倒是让我来……！”藤丸立香不满地抱怨着，却很顺从地把身体的主动权交给了奥兹曼迪亚斯。

 

　　奥兹曼迪亚斯稍稍坐起来，他托住藤丸立香的腰臀，用手臂撑着他身体的重量，一边又向上顶弄。恋爱游戏是一回事，可要满足奥斯曼迪亚斯的身体，又是另外一回事了，他的欲望很强，就算只是普通的性爱，他也要将所有的快感都放大到极致，也不顾这会超出藤丸立香的承受极限。他一深一浅地在藤丸立香的身体里面开垦，要让他后穴的所有褶皱都好好感受他的疼爱，为他收缩舒张起来。藤丸立香抓着他的胳膊，随着他的进出而甜腻地呻吟着，像是什么小生物发出的求饶声一样，可爱地能要了人的命。奥兹曼迪亚斯才不管藤丸立香这招到底是从哪里学的，是不是他的前男友教给他的，只要能在他的身上实施，他就不会去理会藤丸立香的那些过去。只有在这点上，他们是简单得不能再简单的金主和金丝雀的关系。

 

　　藤丸立香有些受不了奥兹曼迪亚斯总是不给他个爽快的节奏，每每他快要到临高潮，却又被男人突然变得温吞的动作给逼回去。已经习惯猛烈的高潮的藤丸立香最是受不了这样的折磨，他仿佛撒娇地恳求奥兹曼迪亚斯：“你摸摸我前面，然后射在我里面好不好……”声音都是软着的，带着浓重的情色的味道。

 

　　奥兹曼迪亚斯装作是在苦恼，过了会儿，才说“好啊”，又凑过去和他接了个吻。

 

　　唇舌间还都是西瓜的味道。

 

　　高潮好像也都是那种鲜艳的红色，黑色的籽融化了，从他的幻象里流淌下来，混入深不见底的湍流里。

 

　　完事之后奥兹曼迪亚斯抱他去洗澡，在淋浴房里把他身体里的东西掏出来，乳白色把清澈的水流都染成浑浊，但最后又被冲进下水道里，再也见不到踪迹。周身都是温暖的水汽，奥兹曼迪亚斯把脑袋搁在他的肩窝处，咬着他的耳垂问藤丸立香这周末要不要去看歌剧。

 

　　反正周末不用上班——藤丸立香点了点头，答应了。

 

　　  
　　但最后他们还是没看成歌剧，奥兹曼迪亚斯定的票最后没去成，藤丸立香本来就对歌剧这种高雅艺术没什么太大的了解，自然不可能产生兴趣，只好作废。

 

　　他们的分手也就是在这个歌剧的周末，奥兹曼迪亚斯在海外的产业出了大动荡，他不得不去处理那儿的烂摊子，指不定要待上大半年。而藤丸立香还在实习，等学期开始了，他又要住回学校里去上课，这段很短暂的恋爱体验宣布告吹，就和他们没看成的歌剧一样。

 

　　奥兹曼迪亚斯本来让藤丸立香可以继续住在他的房子里，毕竟离他实习的公司近，他最后还是摇了摇头拒绝了他的好意，他们之间身体和金钱的交易已经不存在了，他也就没有理由再享受由奥兹曼迪亚斯单方面提供的便利之处，他给室友卫宫士郎打了个电话，决定去卫宫士郎那儿凑合住个一个月，尽管代价是他必须每天早上提早一个多小时起床去赶公交转电车。

 

　　后来奥兹曼迪亚斯也有发消息给他，他会回复，像是普通朋友那样。但脱离了那份微妙的关系以外，他们之间的世界实在差异太大，他不明白奥兹曼迪亚斯的工作，他们到底还是没有什么共同话题的。

 

　　他躺在不大的单人床上，突然又想起了他的前男友高文。


	2. PHASE.II Gawain

PHASE.II Gawain 

　　藤丸立香是在大一刚入学的时候和高文认识的。他进大学校园的时候，高文已经是大四的学长了。高文已经找好了毕业后的工作，合同都签了，不像大部分的大四生那样还要去找实习单位，高文乐得清闲，整天在学校里没事儿人一样闲荡。也许是因为太清闲了，多少都被当成眼中钉，于是学生会长把他拉去做苦力。反正他人高马大，劲用不完。迦勒底大学也是有学长带新生熟悉校园的搭对子贴心照顾的，高文被拉去干这个，就当了带藤丸立香进校的学长。可惜藤丸立香自己没有眼力见儿，看不出来这个高文学长在第一眼看到他的时候就对他心怀不轨，又没有别的好心人告诉他进了大学要防火防盗防学长，他还傻乎乎地一口一个高文学长地叫，一推二就的，便被高文拐上了床。第一次还是在大四学长的宿舍里做的，高文住的寝室是个四人间，其他三个人都去实习了，就他一个人住那儿，就算把漂亮学弟拐进宿舍房间里，也不会有第二个人来打扰他们。

　　高文是藤丸立香的第一个男朋友，也是他第一个真真正正交往的人。于是他的所有青涩都给了高文。

　　学校宿舍只比行军床要大那么一点点，承受两个人的重量，发出吱呀的抗议声，藤丸立香被压在床铺上解开他那件短袖的polo衫纽扣的时候就差不多知道了高文的意图，他就算没有实实在在和男人做过，但发觉自己的性向之后也不少有了解过相关的事。高文在他颈侧印了几个浅浅的印子，又覆上来吻他柔软的唇瓣。藤丸立香第一次和男人接吻，睁着通透的眼睛，甚至都忘记了要用鼻子呼吸，高文发觉的时候他已经整张脸都涨红，高文放开他之后他才剧烈地开始喘息起来。脸上的红却迟迟不消退下去。

　　高文爽朗地笑起来：“接吻都不会吗，真纯情啊。”

　　他把藤丸立香身上的衣服给扒了个精光，把他整个人像条鱼一样地翻了过去，让他跪趴在床上。藤丸立香换了姿势，抬眼睛时正好看到高文洗干净的几条内裤被叠地四四方方地放在枕头边上，他脸色绯红，一时间连眼睛往哪儿看都不知道了，他只好闭住眼睛，光从触觉感受高文的动作。高文没有马上就玩他后面，而是在他光洁的背上印了好几个亲吻。藤丸立香也是在这时候才发现自己脊椎骨那儿的皮肤有那么敏感，高文的唇瓣贴在上面，呼吸也跟着喷洒下来的时候，他的腰都软了大半，明显地感觉到尾椎骨以及再下面的穴口都一阵酥麻痒的，藤丸立香的呼吸变得粗重。

　　“开始有感觉了？喜欢我亲吻你的后背？”高文明知故问，他对藤丸立香青涩的反应很有反应，硬挺起来的性器都顶在裤裆里。藤丸立香多半之前都没跟男人做过爱，连自己的敏感带也无从得知。而他就是开发这具漂亮身体的第一个人，这种认知足以取悦任何一个男人。他听到藤丸立香用鼻音支吾着应了他一声，于是又低下去在他的后背多印了几个吻，甚至还吮吸着，在他白皙的皮肤上留下细碎的梅子色的吻痕。

　　高文宿舍里没有水性润滑剂，套子倒是有不少，他拆了一只出来，用手指撑开了套子，借用上面不怎么多的润滑油，就着它往藤丸立香身体里面钻。毕竟不是用来做这档子事情的地方，手指刚进入的时候，藤丸立香下意识地挣扎了起来，后穴里猛烈地蠕动着，想要把入侵的异物给排挤出去。也不知道该不该评价他为天赋异禀，后穴口被高文的手指撑开，他却竟然没觉得明显的疼痛，只有难受的饱胀感，到底还是无所适从。套子上的润滑剂量不多，高文也只用了两指扩张，把手指抽出来换成真刀实枪，藤丸立香差点没把高文的床单都给抓破。第一次就后入，高文的性器不仅粗还长，又带着欧洲人的翘度，顶得他连声音都发不出来，高文进得极深，藤丸立香根本连收缩着后穴逼迫他出去的那点挣扎都变成小儿家家似的玩闹，倒不如说在男人的感受中更像是不自觉地取悦他一样。高文用手掌轻轻拍了拍藤丸立香没什么肉的屁股，手感倒是很光滑，不像是今天已经出过汗的样子，又或者只是屁股没出汗而已。

　　藤丸立香在他揉捏他的臀肉，拉扯到后穴口的时候，有些难耐地喘着叫了他一声“学长”，有点像是承受不住了来求饶的。高文觉得学长这个称呼他很受用，他唇角弯起来，却也不笑出声，只是换而握住了藤丸立香的腰胯，然后不打招呼地剧烈抽动他的性器。润滑油融化了之后因为快速的摩擦发出色情的卟啾声，和床脚的吱噶声混了音，听得藤丸立香面红耳赤，抓着床单的手也没了力气。倒不如说他其实已经整个人都瘫软了，原本还能用手肘撑住上半身，现在已经完全放弃，他侧着脸，把头靠在高文的枕头里面。高文在他体内进出的频率不怎么固定，还一直换着角度，好像在试探着什么。藤丸立香是不知道他在试探个什么屌东西，他只知道自己后面像是被高文操开了花一样，爽得他快要失去神志。他的喘息自然也是不稳的，吸气和呼气的冷热温差反应让他仿佛置身云端，时上时下，没个定数。

　　他哪里知道和男人做会有这么舒服，又或者只是因为对象是高文才会这样，总之他在被高文硕大的性器前段顶弄到后穴最深处的时候，喉间发出了像是兔子一样的惊叫声，他猛地收紧了穴口，夹住了高文性器和下面两个卵蛋连接的地方：如若他游刃有余的话，还能听到高文也猛然变急促的喘息声，可他都已经自顾不暇了，根本不可能在意得到旁的这些细节。

　　“哦？是这里吧。”高文笑起来，他说话的语气倒是很温柔，和他做出来的事可以说是截然相反。

　　高文在发现藤丸立香软弱的地方之后，就不停歇地开始顶弄那儿，硬生生把藤丸立香逼得前面都射了一回，在高潮过去，整个人都还处在反应倦怠期的时候，还不断刺激他，藤丸立香不受控制地到达了第二次高潮，这次倒不是前面射精，而是后面到了，内里的软肉蠕动着，吮吸亲吻高文在他身体里小幅度进出的性器。高文有些食髓知味，想要再进一步攻破藤丸立香承受的底线，却看到男孩勉强撑起了自己，偏过了脑袋来，用湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，软软乎乎地叫他：

　　“学长……”

　　高文差点没打破自己固守多年的礼仪规矩，骂出脏话来，藤丸立香才第一次被开苞就这么会勾引男人了，将来指不定发展成什么样子。他体内的暴虐因子都因为思维衍生到这一层而被激发出来。但他很快又安慰自己，藤丸立香会是他一个人的，他离不开他。他覆上去，吮吻藤丸立香的唇瓣，把他的唇瓣都快吻肿了，才又和他背部的皮肤拉开距离，他大刀阔斧地进出藤丸立香的后穴，在藤丸立香抑制不住地又到达了一次小高潮的时候，才终于发泄出来，全射在了套子里。藤丸立香叫他学长的时候真可爱。他这么想。

　　如果他是个变态的话，藤丸立香就是个小变态。

 

　　这样高强度的性爱对于高文来说只是小菜一碟，对这个刚刚脱处的藤丸立香可不是。他躺着觉得腰疼，趴着又有种屁股还没完全紧合上的奇怪感觉，在高文宿舍的单人床上艰难地翻来覆去，像条可怜的咸鱼。好在高文技术是真的不错，他后面是第一次承受和男人之间的性爱，却全然没有传说的疼痛感，也许是因为高文前戏做得很温柔，又加上持续不断地说点让他脸红心跳的话，注意力都被转移了，后穴口就没有时刻都夹得那么紧，方便了高文的动作。

　　他在高文床上扑腾了会儿，高文才终于从浴室出来。本来做完之后他们两个都想马上去洗澡的，但因为寝室里现在只有高文一个人居住着，而高文是习惯一年四季都洗冷水澡的，又加上现在本来看就是夏天，于是等高文率先进了浴室之后发现热水器压根就没开，要让藤丸立香去洗澡的话这个冷水的水温是铁定不行的。刚开苞的小男孩，被冷水冲一下，搞不好会感冒发烧好几天，这小孩进了他的房间之后就生病了，学生会的人岂不是一看就知道是他对这小孩做了这档子事才导致的嘛。别看高文这样，他还是挺要脸面的。

　　“有热水了。”高文开了热水器之后又调了半天，水龙头里才终于缓缓流出热水来，他把可以取下来的花洒挂在架子上，只围了条毛巾在腰间地从里面出来，他把藤丸立香从床上一把抱了起来。

　　藤丸立香长这么大还真的是第一次被这样公主抱，最忠实的反应却是害怕被高文摔下来，他比刚才在床上还要剧烈地扑腾了几下，挣扎着差点真的从高文怀里掉下来，惊魂未定地被高文给固定住。

　　高文笑着，用鼻子蹭了蹭他的鼻尖：“别乱动啊，小家伙。”

　　藤丸立香发现自己真的有点吃高文这套，至少高文这种甜蜜的语气对他来说挺受用的。当然了，也不只是语气而已，还有高文的身材、长相，至少从这些外表的东西来说，高文没有一处是不吸引他的。藤丸立香缩在高文的臂弯里，靠着高文的胸肌，发现原来男人也是可以真的小鹿乱撞的，至少他现在心脏就快要跳出来了一样扑通扑通着。高文扶着他，用手指将他身体里面剩下不多的套子上的润滑油给引出来，这个过程实在是让藤丸立香觉得羞怯，他捂着脸，从指缝里隐约可以看到高文的手指在他的腿间进进出出，这好像比他们刚才做的时候还要更让不好意思，而且更可怕的是，藤丸立香很明显地觉得自己的前面好像又有点要起来了的趋势。

　　高文让藤丸立香靠在自己的身上，他笑起来时，振动都能传达到藤丸立香那儿去。他笑着问：“还这么精神吗？”显然是注意到了藤丸立香的性器的反应。

　　“我也没有办法，这是……生理反应嘛。”藤丸立香红着脸，用蚊子叫一样的音量为自己辩解。

　　“再做一回的话你身体会受不了的，立香自己忍耐一下，把他压制回去吧？”高文咬着他的耳骨说。

　　高文要是再这么调情的话，他怎么可能还压制得回去啊！藤丸立香在心里堪称咆哮般的控诉着，表面上却只是轻轻点了点头。好在高文没有再逗他玩，很快就清理完了不多的润滑油，给他洗了身体和头发，用一块大的浴巾把他整个人都包了起来。

　　在单人床上做爱也就算了，两个人挤在这张过于狭窄的床铺上睡觉的时候，就真的觉得都快伸不开手了。高文思索了一会儿之后，把藤丸立香给抓到了自己的身上，让他趴在自己身上睡。

　　“相信我，我会圈着你不让你掉下床去的。”高文信誓旦旦地说。

　　身体明明应该是极为疲惫的，体力的消耗也不是假的，但藤丸立香整个人伏趴在高文身上，听着他节奏稳定的心跳声，却怎么都睡不着。寝室里的灯关着，遮光的窗帘拉着，好像时间也离开了他们。藤丸立香在暗色里眨了眨眼睛，终于还是把手臂垂到了高文的身侧，勉强把自己的上半身撑起来一些。

　　“高文学长，”藤丸立香有些犹豫，高文的呼吸很舒畅，他也没有分辨高文到底是装睡还是真睡的能力，生怕自己这样贸然出声会把原本睡着的高文给吵醒，于是很小声地用气声说，“你醒着吗？”

　　而高文很快就回答了他：“你睡不着吗？”

　　虽然高文醒着这一选项是在藤丸立香的预想之中的，但对方的确处在清醒状态中的事实还是让藤丸立香有些尴尬，他支支吾吾地问：“学长，你……要不要和我交往？”

　　“嗯？你就要问这个吗？”高文轻轻笑了一下。

　　声音传到藤丸立香的耳朵里，让他更窘迫了两分，他诚实地“嗯”了一声。

　　“我还在想你是不是会在明天早上再问我呢，结果现在就憋不住了。”高文把手掌扣在藤丸立香的头上，有一下没一下地顺着他的头发，“你率真的表现真的很可爱。”

　　高文在和藤丸立香说了没几句话的时候就已经认定了他的性格了，也猜测到以他的性格，和自己睡过之后，多半会提出这样的请求。高文突然觉得自己真是坏透了，照理来说这样的请求本应该是由他来提的才对，毕竟自己才是索取藤丸立香身体的那方，可他竟然坏心眼地要从藤丸立香的口中听到这样的话才满意。

　　“我是很认真的。”认真的藤丸立香认真地说。

　　“我知道。”高文吻了吻他柔软的唇瓣，“那我的回答是，好。”

　　他又有些爽朗地笑起来：“毕竟把这么可爱的学弟拐上床还不负责的话，也未免说不过去吧。”

　　得到想要的回答后的藤丸立香，心里的惴惴不安终于远离了他，安下心来，睡意自然而然地奔涌着席卷了他，没多一会儿就趴回高文身上熟睡了。和藤丸立香不一样，高文在他入睡呼吸平稳下来的第一瞬间便察觉到了这一点。他无声地抿起了嘴唇，把薄薄的凉被盖在了藤丸立香的背上。

　　高文在这之后也无数次想到这时他说的话，要说他这时候究竟有多喜欢藤丸立香，确切答案是什么还真不好说。他的确是不怀好意，说不上是对藤丸立香这个人有着多大的好感，但男孩的身体足以让他食髓知味，像是什么蛊毒一般，诱惑他一再深入。只是因为这一点就和藤丸立香保持这样的关系下去，又有什么不可以的呢？他把自己的理智剥离成两半，一半是一个自私的自己，另一半是一个完全客观的自己，客观批判着自私，说他这样只能满足身体需要，在感情上根本就是个不负责任的渣男，自私却傲气凌然地辩解身体就是他当下最需要的，至于感情有无根本就无所谓，这两半争吵着，刺痛高文的神经。真的好烦。高文皱紧着眉头，竟然一时间开始后悔他是不是不应该这么草率地答应藤丸立香的交往请求。但真的要他做出把漂亮学弟开苞之后就不管不顾的事，也的确会违背高文自己的信条。

　　如果要说他是个渣男，他也是最矛盾的渣男。

 

　　亲手雕琢钻石的原石的感觉是最让人愉快的。

　　高文低下头去，轻轻地吻了吻因为情欲而泛红的藤丸立香的脸颊，是他将藤丸立香的身体从生涩开发到纯熟，他知道藤丸立香现有的所有敏感点，并持续发觉着是否有其他未知的区域。藤丸立香的身体因为他的亲吻而轻轻颤抖着，白皙的皮肤下透着些许蜜桃色，像是马上就要被高文食用的香气四溢的佳肴。高文又吻了吻藤丸立香的乳头，那两处因为受到刺激而突起的乳点像是粉嫩的樱桃，被温热的唇瓣摩挲着、湿润的舌尖舔舐着，藤丸立香从喉间淌出一声呻吟。

　　他说话的声音也不稳，快感逐渐侵蚀他的神经，藤丸立香已经做不到将每个字的音量都控制得恰到好处了：“学长，不要再玩我的乳头了……”他说完又抬起眼睛，看着伏在他身上的高文。他们在大学后门的酒店开的房，所以藤丸立香不需要担心他抑制不住而发出过于高亢的叫床时会被他人听见——酒店房间的隔音很好，这点他们之前已经试验过了。整个房间里只点了一个床头灯，仅有的光线都把他冰蓝色的眼瞳照亮。

　　高文觉得自己和藤丸立香交往就像是他在海边插着口袋无所事事地散步的时候，突然沙地上露出个灰蒙蒙的石头，他把石头捡起来，覆盖在上面的沙子都剥落下来，最终剩下一颗璀璨的钻石。他拥抱的这个身体，就是最漂亮的钻石，这世界上独一份的。他很享受这种拥有钻石的快感，这种心理上的快感甚至超越了身体。

　　他把一旁的枕头拿过来，垫在了藤蔓立香的腰臀下面，又从床头把润滑剂的瓶子顺手带到手上，从里面挤了透明的粘稠液体。高文的手垂下来，润滑剂遵循重力流到他的指尖，又有些滴落在了藤丸立香的臀缝中间。

　　“手指要进去了哦。”他提醒着藤丸立香，对方用鼻音“嗯”了声就算作回应。藤丸立香和他在一起的时间里，身体已经习惯了性爱，于是他很轻易地吞下了高文的手指，内壁甚至已经有些湿软了，要不是高文知道他不可能在外面偷吃，几乎以为他已经做过一次。但当然是不可能的，如果是在他之前就被人采撷过，他的手指进出时隐约可以看见一点的内里的软肉就不可能还是这样的淡粉色了。藤丸立香适应得很快，两根手指在他体内试探了不到十分钟，就已经不满足地吮吸着高文的手指骨节，好像在催促他用更巨硕的东西来替换手指，将他的身体填满。

　　“立香的身体是什么时候变得这么色情的呢？”高文笑着说，他将剩下的食指也放进了藤丸立香的后穴，他的骨架大，指骨的直径也不容小觑，三指并在一起时进出时撑大后穴口，被留在里面的润滑剂顺应着抽插的动作发出暧昧的声响来，高文还是笑，“都已经会自己寻求快感了。”

　　“……有吗？”藤丸立香眨了眨有些迷蒙的双眼，他放任自己完全投入欲望的深海，也许高文说得没错，他的身体已经逐渐适应了这样的性事，简单的刺激已经满足不了他了。藤丸立香没由来地觉得有些害怕，他搞不好会因此而变得很放浪，尽管高文不见得对此感到不满，但藤丸立香的潜意识里却又觉得自己应该收敛一些。他喜欢高文的事情丝毫不作掩饰地展露出来，学生会的学姐提醒他高文这个人不是什么善茬，搞不好会哪天心情不好就会突然把他给甩了，可藤丸立香总觉得其他人形容的高文与这个正在和他做爱的高文不是一个人。高文从不吝啬亲吻他，更不吝啬教会他怎么将快感放到更大，高文也许没有他喜欢他那么多地喜欢他，但至少藤丸立香也不觉得高文讨厌他：一个人怎么会和讨厌的人做爱呢？

　　他又眨了眨眼睛，快感顺着骨骼和血液蔓延上来，他的眼眶里有些湿润，却也不像是要哭，只是单纯的湿润，高文告诉他现在要进去，他点了点头，清楚地感知到后穴里埋着的手指缓慢地撤开了。藤丸立香从鼻腔的最后方发出像是猫咪的呢喃一样的难耐声音，紧接着又被猛烈的不可控的呻吟给替代了。高文将手指撤出来之后，扶住了自己的性器，甚至都没有用性器的前端在他的后穴口摩挲一下，便势如破竹地突入了他身体的最深处。一杆入洞——又不是打高尔夫球。高文的性器在后穴里的存在感极强，要是现在藤丸立香的下身那儿有一面镜子能让他看清楚穴口的状况的话，他就会知道穴口的褶皱都已经被高文完全撑平了。高文握住了他的大腿根，在他身体里面开始小幅度地活动着，似乎是在确认他的身体是否真的做好了准备。要不是藤丸立香现在出口的声音都软不拉沓凑不成句，他现在就想大吼一声“我早已准备好”了。

　　不过高文也许是真的有读心的特异功能，他按住他的腿，完全不怜香惜玉地往藤丸立香后穴里的所有敏感点凶猛地撞击。性器时而摩擦，时而研磨，随着温度上升、毛细血管扩张，快感也升腾起来，藤丸立香现在根本无从考虑什么矜持与否，他张着唇瓣，手臂胡乱地举起来，抱住了高文，似乎还想用力地把他拽着贴近自己。

　　“你把我抱得这么紧的话，我可没有办法很好地干你啊？”高文哭笑不得。

　　藤丸立香睁开眼睛，酒店房间的床头灯是暖黄色的，把墙壁和天花板也照成暖黄色的，高文的头发本来是白金的颜色，现在却也被这种光线染成了暖黄色，他的视野里都是暖黄色，像是被下了药得了黄视症状的。藤丸立香有些手足无措地看着藤丸立香，他不想松开抱着高文的手，可高文也不知道是无奈还是好笑的语气却也让他质疑自己的行动是不是阻碍到了高文。

　　高文被他慌张的反应再次逗笑，他松开了桎梏在藤丸立香大腿根部的手指，转而把藤丸立香整个人给抱了起来，让他敞开的双腿得以环在他的腰上：“你慌什么，我又不会真的怪你。”

　　“我还以为你生气了。”藤丸立香小声地说。

　　“怎么会。”高文轻轻柔柔地吻了吻他的唇瓣，又再次动了起来，从下至上地顶弄着藤丸立香。

　　藤丸立香是喜欢这样的体位的，他可以随心所欲地抱着高文，而后穴深处因为性器的顶撞而产生的快感也不会说谎。高文真厉害，他想，竟然能同时满足他的两个愿望，可真的是太厉害了。结束的时候高文是射在他身体里的，尽管藤丸立香知道这样会后续清理的工作变得有些难办，但架不住他实在喜欢内射的感觉，好像身体的五脏六腑都被温暖地包裹起来，让他飘飘然着。他后穴的第三次高潮就是在内射的那分钟降临的，他张着唇，连呻吟都发不出来，过度的快感就像是空白的电影片尾，让他的大脑短暂地停止了思考。

　　而高文就是在这时再度亲吻住他的唇瓣的，他们唇齿交缠着，舌尖抵着对方的舌尖，在口腔里交换着涎液以及快感到了极致时的温润感。藤丸立香的睫毛颤了颤，他悄悄将眼睛睁开一条缝，看到咫尺距离的高文认真地和他接吻的样子。

　　于是藤丸立香的眉眼都笑起来。

　　他真的好喜欢高文呀。

 

　　睁开眼睛时房间里很昏暗，高文没有开灯，遮光的窗帘也拉得严严实实，藤丸立香不知道现在是几点几分，好在他知道现在还没到周一，他和高文还有时间继续在这个学校后面的酒店里瞎混。他眨了眨眼睛，高文在他身边正坐着，看一本黑白的电影。

　　学校附近的酒店高级不到哪里去，酒店房间里自带的电视机只能看新闻和热播电视剧，高文对这两种都不感兴趣，他自己带了笔记本电脑出来，便开了电脑下电影看。酒店的WIFI网速很慢，下载断断续续，但在他冗长的下载期间，藤丸立香一直昏睡着，黑色的卷发毛绒绒的，散在枕头上，他睡着的脸异常恬静柔软，根本无法将他和几小时前还因为欲望变得浑身绯红的人联系在一起，他的皮肤光滑，枕在枕头时被挤压得微微变形，嘟起一小块苹果肌，高文按捺不住，用手指戳了戳男孩的脸，对方从喉咙里发出像是猫咪的呼噜一样的声音，仍旧没有醒来。直到他的电影终于下载完，他把电脑的声音给屏蔽掉，避免吵醒睡在身边的人，却没想到他竟然自然醒来了。

　　藤丸立香抬起手想揉眼睛，又好像嫌脏，忍了忍把手又收了回去，拼命眨了眨眼睛，眨眼睛的力道有些大，眼周的肌肉都收缩起来，拉出几条浅淡的褶皱，他凑上前去看高文的笔记本电脑屏幕，问他：“你在看什么？”

　　“《The Asphalt Jungle》，一起看吗？”高文把搁在腿上的笔记本电脑推开一些，转头让藤丸立香坐进他的双腿之间，他的体型比起藤丸立香来要高大不少，男孩纤细的身体被他揽在怀里，腻歪得一塌糊涂。

　　“这样好热。”藤丸立香笑了笑。

　　高文问他：“不喜欢？”

　　“那倒也没有，”藤丸立香摇了摇头，他当然喜欢，高文与他见面的次数虽说也算是频繁，但他们在一起的时间好像都是在床上度过的，尽管算不上是荒废，但只有身体维系的关系，总让藤丸立香感到有些不安，所以他很珍惜像现在这样和高文抱在一起看电影的时光，甚至想将这样的时光用玻璃瓶子封锁起来，他偏过头去，在高文的下巴上吻了一下，他的吻不得要领，更像是硬生生撞上去的，柔软的唇瓣磕碰在高文坚硬的下巴骨骼上，他又眨了下眼睛，笑着说，“这样挺好的。”

　　高文觉得自己好歹也是个情场老手，却总被藤丸立香这种生涩纯情却又诱人的技俩搞得心潮澎湃，未免也有些说不过去。电脑屏幕上黑白色的光线被藤丸立香的脑袋挡住，昏暗的环境里男孩的眼睛却很亮，笑起来时的确很漂亮，如果他是被这样的漂亮夺去理智，好像倒也无妨。“要是取悦我的话，你应该吻我的嘴唇。”他这么说，捏住了藤丸立香的下巴与他接吻，唇齿带出的水泽声变得有些浓重起来了，好像下一刻又要将空气引燃。

　　最先挑起事端的男孩的呼吸已经全然紊乱了，对待这种事，他的反应的确十分生涩，他在这么简短的和高文交往的时间里，还学不会如何抵抗升起的情潮，和高文的唇瓣彻底分开的时候，他喘了口气，过了会儿却又难耐地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，再度凑上去讨要了一个亲吻。他像是只没有开智的狐狸，天性就懂得什么叫狡黠，他没过多久就推了推高文，挣开了这个甜蜜而缠绵的深吻。

　　他问：“电影，不看了吗？”

　　藤丸立香这个人实在是太有趣了，言行不符用在他身上再适合不过，但高文细想，无论是青苹果一样的藤丸立香，还是熟透了的苹果核的藤丸立香，他好像都不会讨厌。藤丸立香身上到底是有什么样的魔力呢，吸引着他，将他容易厌倦的情绪完全击退，钟情于他，臣服于他。高文得不到答案，但现在这份答案好像也无关紧要。他有些好笑地看着藤丸立香，捏了捏他粉嫩的脸颊。

　　“看。”

　　看完电影已经是深夜了。藤丸立香才知道他们上一次做完是在周六的早晨，他累极了，被高文抱去清理的过程中就栽倒在高文的怀里不管不顾地睡过去，一睡就像是还没长大的小奶猫一样，闭眼一觉到天都已经再度黑下去了，高文在他睡着的时候续了再一晚的房间，还下完了一本电影——中途因为网速的关系，下载连接失败了无数次，高文不厌其烦地在失败后又继续下载，直到下完开始播放，他就是在那时候醒来的。他饿得慌，黑白的美国电影也不太看得进去，等电影播放完的时候他才终于敢拽了拽高文的手指，问他有没有东西吃。

　　“我饿着你了？”高文意有所指地用胯骨顶了顶被他抱在怀里的藤丸立香的臀，在看到藤丸立香的耳根有些发红的时候他爽朗地笑起来，拍了拍男孩的背，示意他下床，“穿个衣服，我们出去吃。”

　　“嗯！”藤丸立香动了动腿，他蜷缩在高文的怀里太久，下肢供血不顺畅，有些发麻，他从床上跳下来，发现自己的拖鞋在另一侧，只好把脚踏进高文的拖鞋里，趿拉着对他来说有些过于大号的塑胶拖鞋，他从宿舍里带了两套换的衣服，打开书包的拉链，从里面掏了卫衣和不及膝盖的热裤套在身上，又跑进卫浴间洗漱了出来。他出来的时候高文已经完全收拾好了，他只穿了一件白色的衬衫，衬衫看不出牌子，料子挺括。高文的身材本来就适合穿衬衫，俨然斯文败类的模样。

　　“走吧。”高文在他发顶亲吻了一下，一只手牵着他，一只手打开了酒店房间的门。

　　说是出去吃，但因为他们大学是个高教园区的地界，附近也没有什么高端的商场，倒是离学校四分钟路程有个美食街，生意旺得很，赚的无非都是大学生的钱，高文在里面挑了个喝瓦罐汤的店，要了两份汤和三个炒菜，两荤一素，又要了两碗米饭。其实不只是藤丸立香，他自己何尝不是饿得前胸贴后背，就算是床上运动也是要耗费体力的。汤汤水水下肚，胃里都是暖的，藤丸立香咬着筷头，怔怔地看高文吃饭的样子。高文就算拿着筷子吃饭也很优雅，捏着筷子的手指很长，骨节分明。高文其实比他要白多了，大约是因为血统的关系。大多数人都是脸比手白，高文却恰恰相反，手上的皮肤要比他的脸还要更白一些。

　　藤丸立香盯着那只手，想到高文手指的骨节和指腹在他身体里按压刺激的场面，就有些坐不住了。他挪了挪屁股，夹住了双腿，他心思一飘忽，嘴上就停不下来，把一双筷子的尖咬得咔咔作响。

　　高文把一整碗米饭都吞吃下肚，终于觉得有几分饱，抬起头来看到的就是藤丸立香的这副样子。他好整以暇地问藤丸立香道：“在想这么呢，这么出神？”

　　藤丸立香自然不可能就这么坦然地告诉高文他心里那些黄色的想法，虽说高文和他在一起时他们大多时间都在做一些不正经的事，但这种事若要真的拿到台面上来说，也还是会让藤丸立香感到不自在的，他脸皮薄得很，随便逗弄他都能让他的脸颊泛起红来。他于是赶紧摇头：“没，没什么。”

　　慌乱落入高文的视线里去，换来高文的一个微笑。就像现在这样，他几乎都能猜测得出藤丸立香的脑海里有着怎样的幻想。高文轻轻晃了晃脑袋。

　　这孩子太不设防了。

 

　　这样饱暖思淫欲的生活持续了整个下半年学期，高文其实一直到放圣诞假之前都不觉得自己对藤丸立香付诸了真心，但假期开始之后，藤丸立香买了车票回家。也许是因为家里忙着准备过圣诞节，藤丸立香和他联络得很少，高文给藤丸立香发消息，藤丸立香也要过很久之后才会回复他。高文圣诞是不回家的，留在了学校的宿舍里，校园里走动的人渐渐少了，原本偌大吵闹的环境沉寂下来，便自然而然地显得有些寂寥。高文在宿舍的窗口看外面光秃秃的树，突然觉得自己有些想那个黑色卷毛冰蓝色眼瞳的漂亮少年。这么算算，他们在一起到现在竟然都三个多月了，和高文的前几任相比，这已经算是奇迹般地长久了。

　　藤丸立香可能的确是和其他人不太一样的。

　　平安夜那天，高文破天荒地拿着拖把扫帚把寝室彻彻底底地打扫了一遍。他实在是有些无聊，打扫完之后又躺回了床上，浑浑噩噩地一觉睡过去，再醒来时天色将晚，胃里空空如也，发出不满的叫声。

　　高文叹了口气，从床上爬起来换衣服，打车去了市中心最热闹的百货商场，那商场正中央立了棵大圣诞树，树顶上的那颗五角星装饰品据说是用黄金锻造出来的，也不知是真是假。高文一个人坐在餐厅里吃了顿平淡无奇的晚餐，餐厅里面在放着圣诞特别节目。他看着愈发无聊了，综艺节目实在和他不合拍。他结了账，没有目的地在商场里走了几圈，最后还是回到中庭的大圣诞树前面。中庭虽说是也是在商场的地界，但因为被设计成是室外的中庭花园，不像商场里那样温暖。

　　高文在手心呵了口气，风吹着还是有点冷，高文抬起头来看圣诞树的树顶上那个黄金做的五角星装饰。城市的夜空不是纯净的靛蓝深黑，而是带着点灰色调的，商场的光线很亮，他看久了天色，再低下头来时眼睛被刺得有些疼，这会儿已经是晚上八点多了，应该是普通家庭吃完饭的时候，高文在这时又想到了藤丸立香，不知道他吃过晚饭了没有。

　　他从口袋里掏出手机，没有新消息。和藤丸立香的联络停留在今早互相道早安。他正这么想着的时候，突然有一通电话进来。他接起来，竟然就是藤丸立香打过来的。

　　“Merry Christmas！”电话那头传来的声音很欢快。

　　高文笑了笑，唇角弯弯。

　　“我家刚吃过晚餐，我把碗丢给姐姐去洗了，偷跑到露台这里给你打电话的，免得姐姐看到又要骂我……不过说真的室外好冷呀，幸好我披了个外套。哦对了，我们家这里平安夜会放烟花诶，我等会儿给你拍烟花看好不好？”

　　藤丸立香叽叽喳喳地说着，他说话的声音有些大，语速极快地说完之后还喘了两口气，也不知道是气急还是被冻得。高文都能想象出电话那头藤丸立香站在露台上哆哆嗦嗦地给他打电话的样子。他的小男友是真的很可爱。

　　他思绪飞得远远地，藤丸立香只能听到他呼吸的声音，却得不到任何回音，有些急了，他结结巴巴地说：“对不起，是不是你现在不方便接电话……我惹你生气了吗？”

　　“没有，”高文迅速回道，他在大圣诞树附近的座椅坐下来，好像天寒地冻都因为电话那头的声音融化了一样，他竟不觉得冷，高文眉眼里面都带着笑，“我刚吃完饭，一个人。”

　　“要是我能陪你就好了，”藤丸立香软软地说，“好想和高文一起过圣诞呀。”

　　高文愣住了。他听着藤丸立香的暖糯的呼吸声透过电话传到他耳朵里。

　　半晌，他终于找回了自己的声音。

　　“怎么办，我现在，好想见你。”

　　藤丸立香把自己裹成一只熊猫，毛绒绒的卫衣是前后是白色的，袖子那儿又是黑色的，他看到高文在出了车站的不远处等他，连行李都撇下不管，向前跑着冲进了高文的怀里。其实圣诞的假期对于学生来讲是很短的，何况藤丸立香还提早回了大学所在的城市，连母亲让他一起去打年糕的邀请都婉拒了，那天晚上听到高文说的话，他的心都快化了。爱情发芽，长势大好。他在平安夜的晚上打开预订车票的网站，但因为圣诞到新年期间是高峰期，车票不好买，他好不容易抢到一张回来的车票，还是无座的，他拖着半人高的大行李箱，在列车上摇摇晃晃地站了三个小时，脚都麻了，直到把自己塞进高文怀里才觉得实在。

　　“新年快乐。”他像是鸟雀一样的小脑袋埋在高文的胸口，深吸了一口气之后才抬起头来。

　　高文还算克制，拍了拍他的背，牵着他把他遗忘在后头的行李箱给拿上，他们在车站附近打了辆车，坐在的士的后座时候，高文终于按耐不住，抓着藤丸立香，把他按进自己怀里，吻得他都快窒息。他们没有回学校里，而是在市区开了间房，行李被高文推到酒店房间的角落里。藤丸立香眼角瞥见的时候脑子里还在想他应该先拿一套换洗的衣服出来，下一秒就被高文给扒光了扔到床上去了。小别胜新欢，得做够本才行。于是等完事后藤丸立香趴在床上浑身黏腻，从行李箱里拿换洗衣服的差事落到了高文头上。

　　藤丸立香问他这段时间在干吗。高文如实回答了，其实他也就这段时间还能享受一下无聊了，开年之后他们就得准备毕业论文和大实验，可想而知会变得忙碌起来。再有半年他就将从学校离开，彻底进入社会。快活日子过一天少一天。他们抱着彼此在浴缸里泡了个澡，结果还没出浴室呢，偶然间的皮肤接触又燃起了燎原大火，熊熊烈火烧不停，藤丸立香腿都站不直，身体近乎脱力，还是高文把他抱回床上去的。藤丸立香昏昏沉沉地趴在高文身上睡过去，半梦半醒间想起来假期间回到家里时他姐问他有没有找对象时，他脱口而出有在交往的人，结果就被他姐缠着问了一晚上他交往对象的特征之类。他当然不可能直说自己找了个男朋友，支支吾吾地说了些高文身上的优点搪塞过去。其实也不算是搪塞，毕竟他是真的觉得高文身上优点很多。

　　他和高文之间像是用柴烧的一把火，现在正是在燃得旺盛的时候，至于前路如何，藤丸立香现在还不想去想。

　　这旺盛的火焰一直烧到高文毕业。高文从四月开始进入大学学业中最忙碌的阶段，直到六月初论文通过，拿到毕业证，才算是解放。学生会长亚瑟·潘德拉贡提议整个学生会聚个餐，可以携带家属。高文便带了立香去，结果等坐下来才发现带了人的除了他以外就只有亚瑟，他带的是个学弟的藤丸立香，亚瑟带的是个比他们早两年毕业的学长，梅林。

　　“我可不知道亚瑟说的是可以带家属啊，我就是来蹭饭的而已，和亚瑟不是你们想的那种关系哦，别用那种gay里gay气的眼神看我啦——”梅林笑眯眯地在酒桌上解释。

　　藤丸立香因为高文的关系，和学生会的人也混得挺熟了，饭席上也能有一搭没一搭地聊天，只是他总觉得那个第一次见面的大他五届的学长梅林好像时常往他这个方向看，也不知道是不是他的错觉。

　　“高文毕业之后就要开始上班了吧，住的地方找好了吗？”学生会的一个女性委员问高文，“你不如把藤丸学弟带出去住，趁现在我们还没离校赶紧申请走读，繁琐的手续都不用走了。”

　　藤丸立香闻言，抬起头来看边上的高文。

　　“早就找好了，离这儿不远，立香上课也很方便的，申请最快什么时候能批准下来啊？”高文手里拿着个酒杯，和那委员碰了碰杯子，这么问着。

　　藤丸立香确实不知道高文已经都准备到那一步了，酒后三巡，一席的人都有些醉意，除了亚瑟还算是清明，他去结了账，把瘫着的学生会的人全轰起来让他们各回各家。高文牵着立香的手走出店门，他说要不走回去吧，吹吹晚风就当醒酒，藤丸立香点了点头答应，沉默地走了半路之后才终于问起高文毕业后租房子住的事。

　　高文好像就在等着他开口。他掀起他额前的软发，在他额头上印了个带着酒气的吻。

　　“和我一起住吧，立香。”高文说。

 

　　Oscar Wilde说：Everything in the world is about sex, except sex. Sex is about power. 

　　“一起住”可以有很多含义，但如果是从高文口中说出来的，那当然是应该被理解为“同居”的。

　　高文刚进入职场，工作从开始就很忙碌，但因为藤丸立香已经进入第一学年最后的考试阶段，考完试之后就有一段非常长的暑假。高文和藤丸立香同居之后才发现他的小男友的料理水平是超过普通意义的优秀。高文加完班回到家基本天都已经全黑了，几乎每晚都要超过八点，但回到家里的时候藤丸立香都会做好饭在餐桌前边做习题边等他，高文其实知道他的小男友以往习惯的晚餐时间是晚上六点，是为了他才硬生生推迟的。

　　藤丸立香大一的考试全部结束的那天晚上，高文带了瓶葡萄酒回来，把藤丸立香灌了个半醉。于是还没走到卧室，两具男人的身体就缠在了一起。立香找了份暑假的志愿者工作，志愿者的团队是排班的，工作也很轻松，只是照顾养老院的老人们而已，他有大把的时间可以花在和高文的生活上，购买食材的钱是高文出的，他的生活费都用来购置小物品装饰他和高文同居的公寓，把原本只有黑白灰的公寓房打点得像是个家的样子。

　　公寓的房间和房间之间的隔音不错，藤丸立香就算在卧室叫破天也不会有邻居来投诉，可能是因为之前在学校宿舍和学校附近的宾馆憋坏了，高文简直是疯魔了一般折腾藤丸立香，藤丸立香觉得自己的嗓子都有好几次要彻底哑掉。

　　这段日子的确可以用如胶似漆来形容，只是这样的日子太过理想，理想得好像是一出漂亮的戏剧——戏剧是会有演完落幕的那天的，高文和他甜蜜的生活也在他开学之后迎来了第一道裂缝。藤丸立香大二的第一个学期就很忙碌，课程比大一多了足足一倍，更重要的是难度上也是质的飞跃，他不得不去找同系的优秀同学询问课业上的问题。也许是因为之前的高文实在太好了，高文第一次发火的时候，藤丸立香还以为他是在开玩笑的。但他被手劲极大的男友拽进卧室，扔到床上，手腕都在隐隐发疼的时候，藤丸立香终于认识到这不是玩笑的事实了。

　　高文是真的在生气——只是因为他和同系的学生进行正常的联络，询问一些课程上的问题，他向辅导他课业最多的女生同学道谢时，对方很好脾气地说也不需要他给出什么贵重的谢礼了，请她吃学校美食街尽头的那家芒果冰就好。藤丸立香揣着钱包就和女同学去了芒果冰的店点了份大份的，反正吃冰的话，一个人吃一盘中份也吃不掉，两个人吃一份大份应该是正好的。他的手机放在包里，正巧和女同学谈起今年新来的教应用数学的老师年纪轻轻就秃顶的事，笑得开心，没注意到手机的震动，联系不到他的高文终于找到芒果冰店里，就看到的是他和女同学在分食一份芒果冰的景象，那份冰都已经吃了大半。

　　藤丸立香不知道他的男友其实有着严重的偏执症，和强烈到已经可以说是病态的独占欲和控制欲，藤丸立香的这种行为在他眼里已经是在挑战他的底线了。被单一的情绪蒙蔽了其他情绪，高文的怒不可遏里带着不容藤丸立香挑战的强制，以往的温柔尽数消失了。

　　藤丸立香和高文在一起这近一年来，第一次在床上感受到性事也会有这样的疼痛，一张小脸都皱起来。

　　五秒后，他的手肘撑在床垫上，高文把他的裤子给扒下来，藤丸立香的上半身还套着件居家穿的纯棉V领长袖衫，下半身却一丝不挂。五秒后，高文的性器抵在了他的臀缝间的小口上，完全不听他的惊呼声地进入了他，痛楚从连接的地方传到指尖脚尖，顺着脊柱的髓液好像向上要冲破他的后脑壳。五秒后，他的眼睛终于适应了卧房的黑暗，他直视着居高临下的高文，那双原本绅士的眼睛里所有的笑意都不见了，剩下的是一种野兽将自己的所有物捆绑吞噬起来的癫狂。

　　藤丸立香被那种眼神吓得浑身颤抖，他剧烈地挣扎起来，连后穴的疼痛不管，就想要跑下床去，可是他怎么做得到呢，他的一只手腕伸出床沿的位置时便被高文横腰抱回床正中间。藤丸立香已经一次挑战了他的底线了，现在竟然还想要逃离他的身边，高文怒极反笑，那笑声进了藤丸立香的耳廓里只觉得惊悚异常。这样的高文是陌生的，是藤丸立香从不曾认识的。秋初的风已经有些凉意了，卧室的窗户没有关上，藤丸立香下半身裸露在空气里，可低温给他带来的震颤远不及高文给他带来的恐惧。

　　他在过度的疼痛里昏过去，又被疼痛唤醒，几番折磨让他崩溃，藤丸立香怀疑自己就要和高文一起疯掉。这样的性爱是毫无快乐可言的，他闭着眼，回忆起高文刚才的眼神，那样的高文是不可能听他解释半句的。可是同时藤丸立香又有些迷茫，如果这个暴怒的陌生的高文是真正的高文的话，那最开始的那个带他游历校园的、和他在宿舍里做爱的、对他笑着告白的、认真地邀请他一起住的、和他相处了这么多个甜蜜日子的高文又是谁？

　　藤丸立香发现他可能根本就不认识高文，或者应该说是他以为他认识的那个高文根本就不是真正的高文，无论怎样，藤丸立香的心情都在瞬间掉进了名为绝望的深渊。他的身体还在被无情地蹂躏着，高文没有停下在他身体里开垦的动作，而早就已经习惯了和高文之间的性爱的身体虽然被痛楚笼罩，却仍旧向它所熟悉的男人打开了。疼到后面竟然还是有了一分快感，可这种快感已经不会在他心里激起任何一丝正向的波澜了，只能加速将他拉拽进绝望深渊的更深处。

　　这样的凌迟持续到后半夜，高文终于放过他，抱他去冲洗了身体，他看着浴室镜子里面自己身上红红紫紫的斑斓痕迹，发现自己竟然哭不出来，眼泪好像干涩在眼底了似的，始终漫不上来。高文不知道是认识到他刚才的行为有些过度了，又或者只是尽到了他平时的义务，亦或者是已经开始心疼藤丸立香——这些藤丸立香都不在意了，他有些厌恶明明疼得四肢都僵硬的自己为什么还能尝到交合的快感。

　　高文把他从淋浴间抱出来，给他擦干了身体，后穴那儿的疼楚、酸麻混合在一起，藤丸立香说不出是哪一种占了上风，他体力消耗太大，腿已经乏力了，也就没办法站着让高文给他吹干头发。高文把他抱回卧室，打开了卧室的灯，又折回浴室拿了吹风机出来，安上插座，轰轰轰的吹风机声音响了六七分钟，他的一头黑发就已经干透了。

　　于是空间安静下来。

　　“我们分手吧，高文学长。”

　　藤丸立香的声音很轻，像是蚊子叫一样的音量散在空间里，却掷地有声。

　　这是他这天对高文说的第一句话。

 

　　那天高文强迫他到现在已经过去了八天了。藤丸立香叹了口气，直起腰来，他弓着腰背用吸尘器清理地板，时间久了之后筋骨都有些酸痛，房间里很干净，他为了给自己找点事情做，反复不停地收拾整理高文和他住着的这间卧室。他那天提出的分手的话像是随时可以销毁的胶片，高文没有回应他，于是这桩事就这样被搁置下来，藤丸立香实在不明白高文到底在想些什么，前几日那通滔天的怒火后似乎又恢复了平静。

　　平静得好像那天晚上的高文根本就不是高文一样。

　　可藤丸立香做不到像是高文那样，维持表面上的平静，他怀疑他需要将自己分裂成两个人格，将那晚上的痛苦记忆全部都封存起来，才能像是往常一样面对高文。至少高文的确就像是回到了他们之前的相处模式，温柔地对待他，笑起来的脸也简直像日光直射一般，让他无所遁形。

　　藤丸立香不知道高文是否想这样继续下去，他只知道再这样继续下去，他可能就会先一步步入疯癫的领域。他将所有的负面情绪都憋在身体里，可他本来就是不怎么能承受这些情绪的人，结果显然可见，他会崩溃，会垮掉，在这之前，藤丸立香必须得和高文好好谈谈。

　　自那之后高文就没有和他上过床了，他们仍旧住在一起，也仍旧睡在同一个房间，同一张床上，盖着同一床被子，可就连最简单的皮肤触碰都没有，高文似乎刻意地想要避开和他身体相触的机会，殊不知这样只会让藤丸立香越来越找不到自己的定位。

　　他丢下吸尘器，呈大字地躺在了地板上。面前的天花板是一片空白，他伸出手摸不到。交往的事情是藤丸立香提出来的，告白好像也只有他明确地表示过他喜欢高文而已，他好像从来没有从高文口中听到“喜欢”或者“爱”之类的词句，尽管高文会夸他可爱，会对他做出非常亲昵的举动，而且如果高文不喜欢他的话，又为什么会因为他和同学一起出去吃冰而生气呢？他自己知道自己的饭菜都做得很难吃，以前母亲教他做料理的方法的时候还曾经叹着气感慨儿子没有继承她的料理手艺真可惜，但高文好像每次也都吃得很开心的样子。那样子实在不像是作假。藤丸立香想破头都想不明白。

　　他到底能不能相信高文呢？

　　初秋的天气很好，天空晴朗，窗户只开了一条缝，溜进来的风将窗帘吹得摇晃起来，藤丸立香躺在冰冰凉的地板上，对他来说太过复杂的关于高文的事的思考让他的脑袋和脸颊都变得很烫，大概是脑充血造成的。他闭上眼睛，放任自己的意识从身上游走。他明明很清楚就这样睡下去的话大概率会因为受寒而感冒，但却又不能抵挡困意。

　　藤丸立香最近都没有办法在晚上好好睡觉，但是他现在的睡眠不足和以前因为被翻红浪而折损睡眠时间不一样，高文不再碰触他，于是每晚的睡眠都变得煎熬，他害怕自己会无意识地钻进高文的怀里，睡意来袭，脑袋里的东西变得模糊时，他总是会再度想起高文强硬地上了他的时候的那种生冷的眼神，便会惊醒，再睡不着。

　　他讨厌这样，讨厌那晚上的高文，讨厌不回应他的分手请求的高文，也讨厌不再碰触他的高文，更讨厌六神无主的自己，讨厌仍旧喜欢高文的自己。

　　他睁开眼睛，外面已经是黄昏了，身上披着块软毯，本应该还没有下班的高文却在房间里，正在将窗户关上，也许是察觉到他醒过来，高文转过头来对着他，不动声色地笑了一下，他过了会儿才开口，说话的声音听不出情绪：

　　“下次别再在地板上睡了，会生病的，现在天气已经冷下来了。”

　　“哦。”藤丸立香点了点头，从地板上爬起来，他忘记收好的吸尘器已经被高文拿到平时放着的置物隔间里去了，窗外的夕阳斜斜地挤进卧房里，把房间里的颜色都缀成鲜艳的橙红色，藤丸立香的视野于是也变成橙红色，高文从窗边离开，向他的方向走过来，似乎想要像以前那样抚摸一下他的头发，可手伸出来，又停顿在半空中，那样子活像个长柄的竖形茶壶，有些好笑。尽管藤丸立香根本就不可能笑得出来。

　　高文放下手臂，又向他笑了一下，笑容有些勉强，拙劣得连藤丸立香都看得出来。

　　“有些晚了，再做饭太花时间了，我们出去吃吧。”他说。

　　藤丸立香洗过澡，穿着已经从短袖换成长袖了的秋冬的睡衣，躺在床上伸出一双手来，他的骨架本来就偏瘦，就连指关节都偏细，便显得手指纤长漂亮，指甲前一天刚剪过，十个完美的月牙形，他掰着指头算从那个晚上之后已经过了多少晚。算完的时候高文正好也洗完澡，从浴室里面出来。高文穿浴袍也会露出大半胸腹的肌肉来，藤丸立香一抬眼就看到这样的景色。

　　那之后已经过了八天，他有八天没有和高文做，连亲吻都没有。他也是个男人，不可能完全没有欲望，更何况是在身体已经习惯了和高文放纵的前提下。藤丸立香有些心猿意马，他蜷起手指和脚趾，迷醉地盯着高文没有被浴袍遮住的肌肤。

　　高文的喉结上下移动了一下，他明显注意到了藤丸立香的眼神，可他什么都没有做，他爬上床，躺在靠外一侧，干脆利落地关掉了床头灯。

　　“你明天早上还有课吧，立香。”

　　“早点睡。”

　　藤丸立香从喉咙里含糊地应了一声，他把自己一点一点地缩起来，团成一个球，好像这样能温暖一点——其实身上盖着的被子足够厚，房间里也没有那么冷，他们盖着的被子中间有些空余，会灌进一点风来，他能闻到高文身上像是太阳一样温暖的味道，可是他和高文之间却好像隔了一座冰山，那是万年的寒冰，他打不碎，也融不掉，他越发想要触碰那后面的温暖，就不得不在寒冰中忍耐越久。

　　他睡不着，保持着同样的姿势苦苦僵持到凌晨三点，终于无法再继续忍耐下去。

　　眼角的湿润一点一点沁出来，在床单上洇出深色的痕迹。

 

　　高文睡得不深，其实被子很暖，虽然中间的空荡总透进一点凉风，但碍不了事，也影响不到他，至少他不觉得有多冷，所以他不是被冷醒的。他醒来时整个卧室都很安静，但这种安静好像山雨欲来的前兆，高文没有动弹，他有一种直觉，这种虚伪的安静不会再持续多久了。

　　就和他想的一样，没过多久，床铺的另一侧响起些微的声响，高文在听到那压抑着的啜泣声时身体一僵，床铺传来轻微的咯噔声，他知道自己已经醒了的事败露了，叹了口气。藤丸立香看样子不像是睡过后哭醒的，高文在想，这样的事，他已经继续了几个晚上了呢？是他的错吗，是他让藤丸立香不得不苦苦支撑着在他面前开心的样子，然后躲在深夜的他的背后一个人流泪度过整晚整晚——是他的错。

　　他张开唇瓣，话到嘴边哽了下，嘶哑的声音从他喉间淌出：“立香，你没睡吗？”

　　藤丸立香吸了吸鼻子，他说话时的声音带着颤音，也不知道是不是因为哭泣时身体颤抖得停不下来导致的，他问高文：“我是不是把你吵醒了？”

　　他在逃避高文的问题。高文很快就发现了这一个事实，但藤丸立香的第一个反应竟然是因为吵醒他而觉得过意不去，高文的心脏好像被无形的手纠成了一团，疼痛不已。他在想这种疼痛也许不及藤丸立香的疼痛的万分之一，可他至今都做了什么。他的错误已经犯下了，潜意识里却在抗拒正视这件事——他简直是最没用的懦夫。

　　“没有。”他摇了摇头，动了动，想转过身去看藤丸立香的样子。

　　“别看我！”藤丸立香发现了他的意图，挣扎着叫喊起来，他下意识抓住了高文背后的睡衣布料，抓住时自己也愣了一下，这竟然是他们这几天以来最近距离的接触了，却是在这样的情境下，藤丸立香的眼角又要渗出泪珠来。

　　高文伸长了手臂，把床头的灯打开了。他们的床头灯的亮度是可以调节的，那也是他们刚搬进来的时候，一起去家具市场买的，藤丸立香喜欢那个灯上面的兔子旋钮的造型，高文便买下来。高文只将亮度调到最低，刚刚打开时的样子，不至于让他们在黑暗中已经适应的眼睛感到刺痛，又能看清楚周边的环境。

　　“立香，你这几天晚上都没睡，是吗？”

　　藤丸立香没有回答他。高文眨了眨眼睛，明明光线并不刺眼，他为什么会有鼻酸的感觉呢。高文想到他今天下午回到家时，他下午外出出差，办完事后上司跟他说可以提前下班了，他便早早地回了来，用钥匙打开门时没有看到藤丸立香在客厅的身影，黄昏已经暗下来，室内却没有开灯，高文一瞬间惧怕藤丸立香是不是已经不在这里，急匆匆地脱了鞋子去几个房间找他，最后发现少年睡在卧室的地板上，旁边还放着个吸尘器。少年蜷缩成一团，极没有安全感地将自己封闭起来，房间的窗户没有关，他也许已经在这里睡了一下午了，凉风进来应该会将他冻醒，可他却没有醒来，高文早该注意到他眼睛下面的青黑的。

　　高文有些艰难地问：“是我让你那么痛苦的，是吗？”

　　藤丸立香其实在此之间都觉得自己能够继续坚持下去，尽管他自己也知道这样的坚持没有任何意义，问题得不到解决，两个人只会在这样的消磨中将感情也消磨干净，他不想让他和高文之间变得只剩下痛苦的记忆，可他提出分手时，高文却没有答应他。高文想要回到原来他们相处的状态，藤丸立香又何尝不想？可是他知道发生过的事情是永远不可能就这么凭空消除的，他的苦苦支撑也会到极限。

　　而现在，这个极限到了。

　　高文的话将他的所有坚持都打破了，他小声的啜泣渐渐迸裂开来，藤丸立香将脑袋凑到高文宽厚的背上，他把自己的脸贴在那温暖的背脊，眼泪淌在高文的睡衣上，濡湿了棉质的布料。

　　他崩溃地哭着说：“这几天你也不碰我，回避着我，我知道你也是因为担心会再控制不住伤害我，可是你不像往常那样亲亲我抱抱我，我只会更难过而已，我们为什么会变成这样呢，高文，我真的不明白，我和你睡在一张床上，你也不和我说话。我躺在你身边根本没有半点睡意，可是我不敢去沙发上睡，因为我如果从床上爬起来肯定会吵醒你，你白天要上班，晚上睡不好的话第二天工作肯定会很累，但我也不想让你发现我晚上睡不着觉在这儿哭，高文，我是不是真的很没用……我也不想和你分手的，可是那天你强制地上我的时候我真的很不舒服，我知道你是因为喜欢我才会因为我和别人一起吃冰而生气，我也知道你其实知道那是平时和我一起学习的女生，没有别的关系，我也只喜欢你一个人。可是这样不行，高文，我们真的不能这样下去……”他的脑袋已经不太清明了，他哭得太汹涌，脑袋都好像缺了氧，说出来的话毫无逻辑，只是一味地将所有想说的话都说出口。

　　但没有逻辑没关系，高文已经明白了症结所在。感情是需要经营的，两个人一起过日子，避免不了碰撞，但高文也好，藤丸立香也好，都没有能够将这碰撞解决的自信。高文也想问，他们之间，为什么会变成这样呢？

　　他转过身去，将这个已经哭成泪人的少年拥入怀中。“……对不起，立香……”高文的胸口很疼，他将藤丸立香拥紧，低下头去吮吻掉他眼角的泪。他们都在这段感情里变得遍体鳞伤，伤痛到了最后，却终于能够靠在一起，互相舔舐对方的伤口了，尽管这伤口本就是彼此给对方刻下的。

　　“我们分手吧，立香。”高文这么说。

　　藤丸立香在他怀里抬起头来，有些糊涂地“诶？”了一声，在看清楚他的眼睛的时候又淌下泪来，揽住了他，整个人都缩进了他的怀里去。

　　高文拍了拍他的后背：“别哭了……”

　　藤丸立香升上大学后的第二个圣诞节是自己一个人过的——这么说也不对，他回了老家，和父母还有姐姐坐在一起吃了年夜饭，饭后他趴在露台上看烟火，住宅区万家灯火通明，窗外的黑夜被绚烂的烟火照亮，夺人眼目。手机屏幕上没有任何来电，只有陆陆续续的来自同学的群发圣诞祝福。藤丸立香想到去年他给高文打的那通电话，那时候他说想和高文一起过圣诞，结果也没有履行诺言。高文那时候说想他，可现在又是否还会想起他呢。

　　“一个人在那思什么春呢，立香，过来帮忙把这些拿下去——”姐姐在客厅里面叫他，用的音量很大，也许是因为害怕被烟火的轰然巨响给盖掉吧。

　　他转过头去，看到姐姐手里拿着一捆细棍的烟火，是他们小时候会玩的那种又叫做“仙女棒”的烟火。他收起手机，分手时断有万千愁肠，现在也都过去了，他用一个匣子，把那些和高文之间的过往都封锁进了心底，偶尔或许也会打开来看一眼，但他终究没有时光宝盒，回不到过去。想到这里，藤丸立香笑起来，他直起身来，往他姐姐的方向走去：

　　“来了——”


	3. PHASE.III Merlin

PHASE.III Merlin

　　梅林接过侍应生取来的香槟，替坐在他对面的年轻女士开了酒，倒在只雕工精细的琉璃杯里面，这是他今天推销出去的最贵的一只酒了——指名他的是一位富家千金，算是他的常客之一。

　　听说过牛郎Mr. Merlin的名字的人在这里绝不算少数，刚做这行的时候他赚得也不算多，不过他不介意，有心经营自己，渐渐就变成了店里的TOP1的牛郎了，每个月的营业额几乎都能倍杀第二位。有着这样的成绩，被同行碎嘴几句也是正常的事情，但梅林身上竟然神奇地从未出现过这种事。他连同样性别的同事都能将他们收拾得服服帖帖的，也不知道身上带了什么魔力。这对他来说并不算是什么特别困难的事，因为他的客人里不只有女士，偶尔也会有男性，所以对待不同性别不同性格的人他都有他自己的一套。尽管他本人的魅力就足够大，就算不那么完美也不会有人怪罪于他。

　　这位千金的指名时间结束之后，他就可以下班了，但他却没有去看时钟：现在还在他的工作状态中，如果不专心地去看时钟的话，搞不好会引起女士的不满。梅林是个极其敬业的人，不然也不可能成为牛郎TOP1了。富家千金和男友在前一段时间去南国度假时闹了些不愉快，她一人气呼呼地跑了回来，却又拉不下脸去和男友道歉，一杯香槟下肚之后就已经忍不住向梅林抱怨起来。

　　梅林身上的气质总让人会想要和他吐露心声，而他也是个优秀的倾听者，他并不会直接提出建议，而是谆谆善诱，让询问者自己得到答案为止。于是他至今为止的客人里除了单身女性以外，还有不少是有正在交往的对象来找他做恋爱咨询的。他几句话慢悠悠地说，女士原本还撑着一口闷气，过了会儿消得差不多，说是让梅林再陪她喝完这杯香槟，就回去和男友好好谈谈。

　　那年轻漂亮的女人有着一副好身材，拿捏酒杯的方式也显得优雅姣好，她长舒一口气，问梅林有恋人吗。

　　“嗯？为什么这么问呢？”梅林眨了眨眼睛。

　　其实按照行业内不明说的规矩，牛郎就算是有交往的对象，也是不能在工作时表现出来的，而梅林又敬业如此，至今以来尽管他也和不少人上床过，那其中有女人也有男人，但他却从来没有和任何一个人交往——不如说，向他请求交往的都被他巧妙地拒绝了。但梅林稀奇就稀奇在，就算他会拒绝他们，也从来没有任何一个向他示爱过的人在被拒绝之后因爱生恨地说他的坏话，也不知道是梅林用了什么秘技才得以如此。

　　女人晃了晃酒杯：“因为梅林从来不提自己的事情啊。”

　　“那毕竟我是牛郎嘛，”梅林笑了笑，才回答她的问题，“——现在没有正在交往的人啦。”

　　女人的眼珠子转动了一下，这么评价道：“不过，梅林虽然魅力很大，但应该也有相当一部分人不想和你交往吧。”

　　“哦？”

　　“就拿我自己来说，梅林是个很好的倾诉对象，我喜欢作为牛郎的你，但是如果要交往的话，会很容易产生不安啊——你那么好，所有女人都爱你，一旦出现比我更好的人的话，你会不会选择我以外的其他人呢？——就会产生这种想法吧，”女人又喝了一口香槟，“这种不安感只会像滚雪球一样越滚越大的，更何况，大部分人不不像梅林你这样拥有很强大的自信力吧，内心的比较越来越多的话，精神都搞不好会崩溃哦。”

　　“哈哈哈，说得好像我就是只花花蝴蝶一样，对待恋人的话，我可是很专一的哦。”梅林说。

　　“你的脸太漂亮了，没有说服力！”女人不容反驳地说道，她又看了一眼手表，发现已经快到指名结束的时间，便仰头把杯子里的玫瑰香槟一口气全部喝掉，把琉璃杯轻轻放回桌子上，才扭过上半身去拿她放在沙发靠垫那儿的铂金包，“时间差不多了，趁着我还没有完全喝醉，我得回去和男友谈清楚前几天的事才行……”

　　“我送你。”梅林也站起来，他直起身时背后的几绺长发越过肩窝垂下来，极顺滑柔软的模样。他很体贴地护送女人到外面的停车库，她的司机已经等待了她将近两小时了，却还是很耐心地正坐在驾驶座上。

　　“谢谢梅林，果然每次和你聊天都很开心呢，下次再见咯。”女人坐进车里，从车窗里向他挥了告别。

　　终于能下班了……梅林看着绝尘而去的豪车，打了个哈欠，慢悠悠地往走回店里，只见门口的安保人员正搀着个男孩子，对方一头黑色的短发尾端带卷，脸上飘着浓重的驼红，脚下也虚浮无力，所以才会站不稳差点摔倒，被安保人员扶起来吧。

　　他们这里除了是家牛郎俱乐部，吧台那儿也是可以单纯点酒的。当然也有人为了感受这儿的气氛却又不想点牛郎，于是只在吧台坐着喝酒的。无论牛郎俱乐部也好酒吧也好，无论名字是什么，充其量都是卖酒。遇到的喝得烂醉如泥的客人自然不在少数。

　　“喝醉了的？”梅林问其中一位安保。

　　“是啊，Mr. Merlin，我们正要按照正常的处理办法来处理——”安保有些头疼地说，尽管他们早就习惯了应付醉鬼，但也只是习惯，根本上还是讨厌收拾这种醉鬼的。

　　“哦，是吗，那你们继续……”梅林本已经将视线移开，正要推开门走进内室，脑子里却突然闪过之前见过的一张脸，他退回两步，掰过正半睁着眼睛神情恍惚的男孩的脸。

　　果然是——很早以前他去蹭亚瑟的学生会散伙饭的时候见到的那个被人带来的小孩！梅林在脑袋里搜索那时的记忆，他隐约记得带他来的是那个大高个的高文，当时还说是作为“家属”带来的……不过，这孩子叫什么名字来着？

　　梅林捏着他的下巴想了几秒，一旁的安保人员有些紧张起来。

　　“是您的熟人吗，Mr. Merlin？”

　　梅林舌头打了个结：“呃，嘛，算是吧……就不麻烦你们了，我带他走吧。”

　　安保向他鞠了一躬：“太感谢您了！”

　　严格来说，这孩子应该算是自己的学弟吧，但是这么晚了，大学宿舍应该已经过了门禁的时间了，不过高文应该是这孩子在交往的？那把他送回高文那儿应该也是可以的吧……梅林想着，拍了拍藤丸立香的脸：“喂，你家在哪里，我打车把你送回去吧？”

　　藤丸立香眨了眨不太清明的眼睛，“我不知道……头好疼……”

　　连家里住址都不知道吗？梅林有些头疼，既然已经从安保手里把他接手过来了，哪有放回去再让他们处理的说法，梅林只好扶着藤丸立香坐上了的士。的士司机转过头来问梅林要去哪，他看了一眼靠在他身上的男孩，对方已经闭上了眼睛。梅林叹了口气，只好报了自己家的地址。他住在一个高层酒店公寓的顶层，还附带有露天浴池和玻璃绿植温室，尽管价格不菲，但梅林显然不是会因为这些小钱而纠结的人。

　　藤丸立香似乎已经睡过去，一路上就算车子颠簸也只是靠在他肩头上闷吟一声，但整体都算是很安静，他的睫毛微微颤着，从梅林的角度看过去能看得到他的所有动作，他的睫毛细密且长，颤抖时异常明显，像只蝴蝶——梅林突然想起女人说的“花花蝴蝶”。

　　梅林轻声喃喃：“要像他这样的才能算得上吧……”

　　他费了点力气把男孩从车后座带到家里，比起在他们俱乐部门口的时候至少还有意识会配合他的步子不同，藤丸立香上车之后就昏睡过去，自然不可能配合他，梅林只好把男孩整个地抱起来走进电梯里，艰难地按了顶楼的电梯按钮，刷门卡的时候更艰难，他的门卡放在西装的内袋里，他只好把藤丸立香放下来，让他靠在自己身上，再掏出门卡来。

　　等他终于把藤丸立香弄进家里的时候还不算解放，他没多想，也不管藤丸立香的鞋子会把地板弄脏，直接把他撂在了长条沙发上，自己便脱了穿了一身的西服衬衫跑去泡澡：这是梅林工作结束回家之后第一时间会做的事。他的宗旨就是在家里保持干净舒适。

　　等他泡得舒舒服服了，冲干净身上的泡沫，套了睡衣从浴室出来时，却发现在沙发上躺尸的男孩子竟然醒来了。

　　“你是……？”男孩扒在沙发的靠背上，有些怯怯地看着他。

　　“呀，你醒了。”梅林手里还拿着块干毛巾，擦拭着滴水的长发，他问藤丸立香，“你在我工作场所的门口喝醉了，本来是应该要让安保人员按照以往的规矩来处理的，不过之前我们不是见过一面么，我就把你带回来了。”

　　藤丸立香盯着梅林的脸思索了会儿，单刀直入地问：“你是……梅林学长？之前见过一面是那次聚餐吧。”

　　“你有印象啊，那太好了，”梅林支吾了一声，没想到这个小学弟竟然记得自己的名字，但梅林则完全想不起来男孩到底在那时有没有做过自我介绍了，“你要喝点蜂蜜水吗，就当解解酒吧……对了，你喝了多少酒啊，我们俱乐部这个月都没有别的喝醉的客人呢，你是这个月的首例哦。”

　　“……就一杯长岛冰茶。”藤丸立香小小声地说。

　　“一杯就醉那么彻底——你的酒量很差吧。”洗了澡之后，梅林就完全卸下了工作状态，说话自然也比较放松，他倒了一杯温水，舀了勺蜂蜜拌均匀了才捏着杯子往沙发的方向走，他站到沙发前面才看清楚藤丸立香的状态，他似乎是因为酒气上头感到热，在刚才把衬衫的扣子解开了，露出一点胸口的皮肤，肤色很白，肤质看起来也很好，“要喝吗？”

　　梅林把杯子递过去，同时将视线稍稍上移了些，对上的就是藤丸立香带着些水汽的眼睛，他的眼睛很亮，瞳孔好像是什么摄人心魂的毒药一样，梅林有些愣怔。他看到男孩摇了摇头，又咬住了下唇，唇色从透红变成失血的泛白，他的睫毛又颤了一下。

　　“梅林学长，我有一件事想请求你……”藤丸立香并没有接那杯蜂蜜水，却仍旧伸出了手，他拽住了梅林的手腕，大拇指的指腹抵住梅林突起的腕骨，好像都能通过触觉感受得出那底下的血液流动似的，藤丸立香抬起头来，眼睛里充斥着笃定，是酒精的效果还留存着吗，直觉告诉他梅林不会拒绝他接下来的要求。

　　梅林笑起来：“什么事？”

　　来打个赌吧，这孩子，和自己是同类——梅林在心里这么想着。

　　“能不能，和我做爱？”

　　他赌赢了。

 

　　——诱惑梅林也许是个巨大的错误。藤丸立香的性器被梅林含住的时候，脑子里面一瞬间蹦出来这样的念头。

　　他的酒气还未散，感知能力变得有些迟钝，但不妨碍他被快感击垮，他和高文或是奥兹曼迪亚斯做爱时也不是没有被口过，男人之间的性爱，互相给对方用手或口发泄出来是很正常的事，但尽管如此，他却从未被这样强大的快感给淹没过。好像是在蓄水池里积蓄了太久的巨量的洪水从闸口倾泻而下，而他正好就处在下游，被湍急的洪流冲得根本无法辩清周身的事物。

　　梅林舔吮着他敏感的前端，让他忍耐不住地率先出来了一次，对方这才从抽屉里取出支润滑剂，挤了些在手指尖，有几滴因为重力而滴落在他的下腹处。藤丸立香怔怔地伸出手来，将那透明粘稠冰凉的液体揉弄开来，画圈地在小腹处涂抹开来，导致那一片都泛起水光。

　　梅林也不制止他，只是笑，笑声很轻，却也很暧昧。藤丸立香自发地将腿抬起些，好让颤抖着的后穴口完全暴露在梅林的视野里，梅林沾着润滑剂的手指在穴口按压了几下，便陷进他的身体里面，藤丸立香在脑海里掰着手指算他究竟有多久没有和男人做过，和奥兹曼迪亚斯结束那段关系一直到现在，他几乎都只是用手发泄而已。

　　“痛吗？”梅林只探入了一指，便抬起眼睛来问他。

　　他仰躺着看梅林的眼睛，他的睫毛不怎么卷翘，反而有些下垂，显得他的眼睛愈发狭长，藤丸立香想，梅林也许只用这双眼睛就能诉说情话，只用这双眼睛就能迷倒众生。

　　他摇摇头，问梅林为什么这么问。

　　“你里面很使劲地绞紧了我的中指，我还在想你是不是感到疼痛。”梅林笑着低下头去啃咬他的乳尖，将原本平坦沉睡着的乳尖都刺激得充血挺立起，泛起红来。手指的进出加快了些，润滑剂被带进带出，会阴处也被沾湿，但也许是因为已经染上体温，藤丸立香并不觉得凉。梅林的扩张持续了好一阵，一直到他能够放松地容纳三只手指的进入之后才将手指撤出。

　　“能亲亲我吗？”藤丸立香察觉到梅林马上就要换上真枪实刀，他并不害怕，却有些畏惧沉溺在情欲里的自己，他抬起手来，揽住梅林的肩颈，梅林柔顺的长发从他的手指尖溜走，又再次拂过他手背的皮肤，一阵麻痒。

　　梅林没有用言语回答他，而是封住了他的嘴唇，舌尖很快便纠缠在了一起，梅林趁着他因为亲吻而有些恍惚时进入了他，尽管做过充足的扩张，他仍旧有些不适应梅林的尺寸。藤丸立香只好环紧了梅林，让这个绵长的亲吻更加深刻。梅林顺着交合的姿势将他抱起来，他跨坐在梅林身上，全然不顾自己地扭动着腰，吞吐着梅林的器物，他早就学会自己找寻快感。

　　他的脑袋有些混沌，也不知道是因为酒精还是快感，抑或是两者皆有，梅林很快便用手撑住他的腰，拿捏住他的步调，缓慢地进出，却每回都愈发深入，藤丸立香隐约间觉得好像连最深处都要被梅林开发彻底，他颤着尾音地叫唤着，叫梅林的名字，还叫他快一点给他，放荡得连他自己都认不出那是自己。

　　快感将他的神志完全吞噬殆尽之际，他唇上一软，接受了梅林的又一个亲吻。藤丸立香没由来地觉得一阵释怀，不只是身体释放，精神上好像也像是卸下了重担一样，他也许真的耽于欲望，但这又未尝不可？他扬起脸来与梅林唇齿交缠，腰背像一张弓一样弯曲着，梅林将性器撤出些，射在了他的臀缝间。

　　梅林从冰箱里拿了苏打水和水蜜桃的果汁出来，倒进已经放了少量冰块的杯子里，一式两份。他端着两个杯子回到房间里，藤丸立香正趴在他的床上，拿着手机玩消消乐。他把杯子放在藤丸立香伸手能够得到的床头柜上，床头柜的电子时钟显示现在已经接近凌晨三点，他把窗户开了一条缝足以让空气流通后才折回来，坐到床上，抽他的事后烟。他问：“身体有不舒服吗？”

　　“没有，”藤丸立香听到他的声音，从手机屏幕那儿移开视线，他看着梅林，摇了摇头，他和梅林做完之后酒醒了大半，他也不客气，挪了挪手肘，在床头柜上的两个杯子间挑了其中一只捞起来，往嘴里灌，冰凉的液体顺着食道往下滑，神清气爽，藤丸立香感慨，“好喝。”

　　梅林下手很有分寸，在胸腹皮肤上的亲吻也只是浅吻，不至于吮出吻痕来，他吸了两口手里的香烟，烟雾从唇间呼出时，房间的光线好像变得更柔和了些，也显得有些不真切，但很快又溜出窗户去，不见踪迹。梅林用眼角看了一眼藤丸立香，托着脑袋问他：“之间学生会散伙饭那会儿你还是大一吧，现在是已经大四了？”

　　“对，过两个月就要去实习了。”藤丸立香点了点头，“梅林学长已经毕业很多年了吧？”

　　“我长亚瑟两届，亚瑟长你三届，加起来就差五届呢……啊，没想到我都毕业五年了啊。”梅林有些感慨地说着，叼着烟起身，越过藤丸立香的身体，够到床头柜上的烟灰缸，把那烟灰缸直接拿到床上来，“之前带你来的那个高个子，高文，他是你男友吧？”

　　“啊……”藤丸立香有些仓皇，他低下脑袋去，手里捏着的杯子冰冰凉，空气触碰到杯壁被液化，滴落到手机屏幕上，藤丸立香把手机屏幕朝下盖下去，让被单将那水珠给吸收掉，他不知道这时候的自己是什么表情，便一直都没有抬起头来。

　　“嗯？”藤丸立香的犹豫就足以证明了很多事情了，梅林大体也能想象得出来，显然是两个人的感情不太顺利，“不想说的话不用勉强自己。”

　　藤丸立香摇了摇头，他咬了咬嘴唇抬起脑袋，看到靠在床头的梅林抽烟的优雅姿态时，突然如释重负。藤丸立香的直觉告诉他，梅林会问他，仅仅只是这么问问，他并不像是会纠结他们感情纠葛如何如何的人。如果对象是梅林的话，他好像的确可以顺畅地说出来。

　　“我和高文去年就分手了。”他看着梅林的半侧脸，平静地阐述道。

　　“是吗。”梅林笑了笑，转移了话题，“你怎么会去我们俱乐部那儿喝酒？”

　　“我去乌鲁克财团总部的实习生面试，结束之后正好路过那边，就进去了。”藤丸立香眨了眨眼睛，“我第一轮面试很顺利地就通过了，就想庆祝一下嘛，我其实是过了21岁之后第一次去酒吧，也不知道点什么，我以为长岛冰茶就是真的冰茶，没想到是有酒精的，但点都点了，就只好喝完了。”

　　梅林“扑哧”一声笑出声来，这小学弟比他想象中的还要有趣，表情惨兮兮、抓着他倒苦水的样子还挺可爱的。

　　“别笑我啦！”藤丸立香扁了扁嘴唇，“梅林学长是在那儿上班？是调酒师吗？”

　　“你进门的时候没有仔细看外面的LED屏上的广告片之类的吧，”梅林把快燃尽的烟掐灭在烟灰缸底部，单刀直入，“我们俱乐部不是普通的酒吧，而是牛郎俱乐部哦。”

　　“诶？”藤丸立香呆住了。

　　梅林看着他这样的反应，又被他逗笑了，他眯着眼睛，伸出手指点了点藤丸立香小巧挺翘的鼻尖：“我是职业牛郎啦。”他承认，他是故意告诉藤丸立香这些事的，其实他大可以撒谎来掩饰他的职业，但在预想了一下这个小学弟可能会有的惊讶反应之后，就起了想要捉弄他的心思。

　　藤丸立香慌慌张张地爬起来，从被丢在地板上的衣服口袋里掏出钱包来，他打开钱包的瞬间脸就垮了，颤巍巍地看向梅林，“那怎么办，我身上没有多少钱，梅林学长一晚上要多少钱啊，我能先赊账吗？”

　　——这孩子的关注点还真是出乎他的意料。梅林短暂地愣了下，随即有些不顾形象地大笑起来，就差没在床上打滚了。他在预算他人的行动上颇有天赋，成年之后几乎还没有遇到过这样出乎他意料之外的事，梅林捂住笑得发疼的肚子，好不容易止住笑意，转过头去问他：“你叫什么名字？”

　　“藤丸立香。”

　　“好，听着，立香，我不会让你赊账的。”

　　“诶？”藤丸立香的脸再次垮了下去，让梅林恍惚间觉得自己好像看到了只手足无措的幼年企鹅。

　　“不用付钱也可以，”梅林爬起来，吻了吻他的额头和唇瓣，笑着说，“我给你永久免单。”

 

　　藤丸立香的实习面试的第三轮是在周三，结束时已经是傍晚了，他穿着西装跑回宿舍里，连衣服都没脱便累得倒头就睡。乌鲁克财团的人事部长是个长相称得上惊艳的女性，有着一头漂亮的长发，做事雷厉风行，她对着所有面试生说结果会在周五那天发送到他们的邮箱，藤丸立香从周五的早上便开始等通知的邮件，直到吃晚饭时都迟迟没收到自己的面试结果，他在脑海里联系了一下人事部长的性格，觉得自己多半是真的落选了，怏怏不乐地和室友卫宫士郎去食堂吃饭的时候只觉得味同嚼蜡，烧肉饭都没了以往的美味。

　　“离要求的实习时间还有几个月吧，还来得及去别的会社投简历，你别哭丧着一张脸啦。”卫宫士郎率先吃完了咖喱饭，把勺子扔进盘子里，托着腮帮子看一脸生无可恋的藤丸立香，“更何况现在也才晚上六点，离今天结束还有一点时间，别那么快就放弃啊。”

　　藤丸立香愁眉苦脸地点头，又咽了一口饭。放在连帽衫口袋里的手机在这时振了下，他掏出来才发现是一封邮件。看清楚邮件的内容时，藤丸立香的脸上方才还满布着的乌云一下子便消失得干干净净，他含着勺子兴奋地叫起来：“我通过了！”

　　乌鲁克财团的实习还要再等一周后才开始，这一周之间他还得留在学校上课，但其实到了大四，留给他们的课程也不多了，藤丸立香下课后回宿舍把资料给放下，便又收拾了换洗的衣服，背了只包往外走，出宿舍楼的路上正巧碰上下班回来的卫宫士郎，他问藤丸立香今晚是不是住外面，藤丸立香也不避讳，点了点头，说自己明天回来，便哼着小曲儿跑了。他自然是去找梅林的——梅林的上班时间其实很不固定，有时候去店里坐到很晚，但大多时候都是和常客在外面约会，很早回家的次数也不少，他闲暇时也会和梅林传短讯聊天，像这天就是约好了之后他才过去的。从那次他喝醉了之后赖在梅林家一晚上之后，他和梅林就时不时会滚上床。

　　他出了电梯门，用梅林给他的备用钥匙卡刷开公寓门的时候，看到的就是陌生男人坐在沙发上的场景。藤丸立香很快就认清了现状，这大概也是梅林的哪个有身体关系的炮友，尽管对方穿得完完整整，但眼角还带着点情欲未褪的味道，多半是和梅林刚做完没多久。他眨了眨眼睛，问梅林在哪，男人听到他的声音，有些促狭地指了指浴室的方向，藤丸立香坏心眼地和他道谢，才在玄关把鞋子脱了，光着脚往室内走。

　　浴室的门应声而开，出来的是一身水汽的梅林，他穿了件浴袍，头发还没吹干，看起来像是只用毛巾胡乱擦干到不会滴水的程度而已。藤丸立香用眼角的余光瞄了瞄在沙发上坐立难安的陌生男人，心里生出一计，他跑去抱住梅林，踮起脚便讨要亲吻。梅林把湿发撩到脑后去，低头看了看他的表情，在一瞬间就明白了他的心思，无可奈何地在他唇上碰了碰，一边拍了拍他，让他去把拖鞋给穿上。

　　“我饿了。”藤丸立香把梅林的话当耳旁风，撒娇精似的抱着梅林的腰不撒手。

　　梅林只好拖着他一点一点地往厨房的方向挪：“你没吃东西吗，我给你做点什么吃的，不过我冰箱里只有速食哦？”

　　藤丸立香笑眯眯地把脑袋缩进他怀里说不是上面饿，音量控制在刚好可以让沙发上坐着的陌生男人听到的程度，他一直在注意对方的动静，在那男人面露窘色的瞬间，藤丸立香心里一阵爽快，他从没觉得恶整别人是一件这么愉快的事情，连梅林笑着咬住他耳朵叫他小坏蛋都没有反驳。

　　“……那我就先走了……”那男人尴尬不已，脚步有些不稳地往玄关方向走去。

　　一直到隔音效果良好的公寓门被关上，藤丸立香才终于大笑起来，他笑得太过放肆，都有些腿软。要是换个对象，说不定会对他这种恶作剧的行为表现出反感，但梅林总是过度纵容他，藤丸立香甚至都怀疑梅林是故意让对方留在公寓里等到他和那陌生男人撞上的，不然梅林也就不会给他发短信说今天可以过去了。

　　如果他是将罪行付诸行动的人的话，那梅林就是背后的主使。他们两个是共犯，谁都不是什么好人。

　　“满意了？”梅林笑着用手指在他的鼻尖刮弄了一下。

　　“嗯！”藤丸立香拉住梅林的手，又踮起脚在他唇上吻了吻。这次的亲吻不再是浅尝辄止，而是前戏意味浓重的深吻。

　　又过了几天，藤丸立香终于得去乌鲁克财团的总部报道。社畜的生活一开始就忙碌不堪，公司简直没把他们实习生当人看，一边嫌弃他们不顶用，一边又交代给他们一堆活，藤丸立香在午休和晚上睡前会和梅林发几条短讯，大多都是提起实习时的不幸遭遇，特别和大老板相关的事。他熬到周五下班，才终于能从忙碌和疲劳里喘一口气，他给梅林发了短信告知他今天自己会过去，等到了梅林家时，对方却不在家里，短信也没有回复，多半是还在工作时间。藤丸立香在浴室洗了澡，爬进梅林主卧床上的被窝，没几秒便睡死过去。

　　凌晨的时候他听到房间里有声响，眼睛还没睁开，一双手臂胡乱地伸出温暖的被窝，意图抓住什么东西似的，却又因为寒冷而不自主地瑟缩了一下。恍惚间他听到梅林的低笑，然后自己的手臂便被人又塞进了被子里。他实在抵挡不住困意，等梅林冲了澡躺到他身边时已经又陷入了深眠之中了。

　　快到天亮的时候他又半醒了一回，叫嚷着口渴，还迷迷糊糊着，枕边人便已经递上杯水来给他灌了两口，藤丸立香咽下水，缩进梅林的怀里，抱着他的手臂兀自又睡过去。

　　梅林绝对是个完美炮友，而至于为什么不是情人——藤丸立香实在想不出他和梅林谈恋爱会是什么样，换句话说，梅林这人在他的印象里就是和“爱情”两字绝缘的人。

　　早上醒来趁着晨勃，藤丸立香跨坐在梅林身上把积攒了一个月的压力彻彻底底地疏散掉了，浑身黏腻地来了第二回时他力气不足，梅林便换了个姿势，他躺在床上，梅林扣着他的一条腿，侧着身缓慢地进入了他，幅度没有像第一回那么大，藤丸立香得以把自己的呼吸调节过来。他喘着气向梅林抱怨给他们分配工作的部长没有人性，他被压榨得简直想死，公司的大老板又是个脾气古怪的人，他本来没想着要惹大老板不愉快的，但因为头一天上班时的意外，大老板大概是记住了他的名字，总是来招惹他欺负他，加班时都不让他痛快，老晃到他面前来烦他。他抱怨的话里夹杂着呻吟，便显得语调软不拉沓的，黏糊得很。梅林在他的锁骨上轻咬了下，没留下什么痕迹，似是情趣。

　　“立香就这么在意这个大老板吗？你在我面前提起他好几次了哦。”梅林话里带着笑意，却没想要藤丸立香给出答复，握着他的膝盖窝，快速地冲撞起来。藤丸立香张开唇瓣，似乎想要替自己辩解，吐出来的却都只有呻吟。

　　脑子里渐渐被情欲侵占，等下了床去浴室清理的时候，藤丸立香已经想不起来梅林方才说的事了。

　　旁观者清，藤丸立香提起他那老板的次数的确不算少，这很显然是在意对方时才会拥有的反应，而从藤丸立香屡次提起时的阐述，得出“那人多半对藤丸立香有意思”的结论并不难。有了这样的前提，那天深夜，梅林下了班，从俱乐部的后门出来，看到一辆黑色宾利车停在他的必经之路上时，自然是一点都不觉得意外。

　　他抿起唇角，对那长相俊俏的、靠在黑色宾利车的车门上的金发男人露出一个礼貌的笑。

 

　　藤丸立香的适应能力绝对可以说是很强，他仅仅用了两周时间便已经适应了社畜的生活节奏，他下了班，理好桌面提着包去等梅林下班，只是梅林今天或许还没有那么早能从俱乐部脱身，他收到梅林的短讯之后便绕了路去附近的一家书咖消磨时间。他近日里通勤都是乘坐电车，自然也会注意电车里的广告——知名文艺作家辛巴达的新书这周开始发售，据说同名的电影的版权也已经被业内翘楚的影视公司购下，由拿过国际奖项的大导演执导，过段时间电影就要开拍了。

　　他一进书咖便看到显眼的书架上摆着辛巴达的新书，他取了一本付了钱，又要了一杯鲜榨草莓汁，一手拿着杯子一手拿着书，找了书咖角落里的一个卡座，把自己窝进单人沙发里，打开书看起来。本来只是想着看会儿书消磨时间的，但没想到辛巴达的作品着实有趣，先是抛出疑点，再藉由主人公的视角一点一点解开谜题，且其中男主人公与女情人的悲情感情线虽然没有花重笔墨刻画，却让藤丸立香几度潸然泪下。

　　他连草莓汁都忘了喝，自然连时间消逝也没去在意，梅林的电话将他从文字世界里拽出来时，他差点没被吓了一跳而把手机给摔了。他接起电话，梅林那儿一片嘈杂，过了会儿才安静下来，多半是梅林出了俱乐部的门，梅林问他在哪，他如实答了，一边把书塞进公文包里，挂了电话等梅林过来。他点的草莓汁有些酸，藤丸立香喝不完，等梅林到书咖找他，他便问梅林要不要喝，梅林笑着瞥了他一眼，显然是猜到了他是自己不想喝了，执起杯子便把他剩下的全给喝掉了。

　　这导致他们回到梅林的公寓，在房间门口亲吻起来的时候，藤丸立香尝到的就是梅林一嘴的草莓味——不过他一想自己也是草莓味的，便决定不再计较这种鸡毛蒜皮的事了。哪里想到梅林做的时候从抽屉里面竟然掏出来一盒粉红色的草莓味套子，藤丸立香看着包装上的卡通草莓印花图案，竟然不知道从哪里吐槽起比较好。

　　梅林这次似乎是想极尽温柔，光是前戏就让他先去了两回，等不应期过去，梅林才从正面完全进入他，吊他胃口到他终于忍耐不住，请求梅林快一点，梅林才终于有动作。唇瓣就像是胶着在一起似的，亲吻接着亲吻，嘴里的草莓味逐渐淡去，但是套子的草莓味却还留存着，藤丸立香怀疑自己今晚的梦里都可能都是那股子草莓味，不免有些抓狂。每次和梅林做，藤丸立香都要感慨梅林大概天生就是做牛郎的料，哪有人在床上技巧那么好，食髓知味放在他身上再适合不过了。

　　最后一次的时候梅林甚至把他整个人都抱了起来，按着他的臀肉逼他用后面吞入梅林，没几下他就舒爽地崩溃哭叫起来，脚趾因为过度的快慰而无意识地蜷缩起来。梅林咬着他的耳朵问他是不是想回床上，他连话都说不清楚，小鸡啄米似的狂点头，手臂则死死地环紧了梅林的脖颈和肩膀，生怕从半空摔下去。他紧张的时候后面也不自主绞紧，吸得梅林都有些按捺不住，抽了口气，颠了颠他，终于把他放回床上去。背脊贴到柔软的床垫的时候，藤丸立香才终于安下心来。

　　结束后他们又在床上缠绵了一会，藤丸立香总觉得自己浑身都是那个草莓味套子的味道，抬了抬腿说想洗澡。梅林把他抱进浴缸里面，开始放温水，自己也跨步进来。他这的浴缸并不算小，但容纳两个成年男人到底还是有些吃力的，梅林把他圈在怀里，藤丸立香折着腿，哼哼唧唧地享受浸泡在温水里的舒适感。梅林的一双漂亮的手就横在他面前，他把自己的手摊开来，和梅林掌心对掌心地贴在一起，发现自己的手要比梅林小一点。

　　梅林似乎是觉得他这样幼稚的行为有些搞笑，屈起手指，与他十指相扣起来。藤丸立香心跳漏了一拍，但很快又恢复了原样，他笑着问梅林是不是也经常和客人做这样的事，梅林仿佛会读心似的，骗他说是只与他做这样的事。藤丸立香嗤之以鼻，说他才不信梅林的这种鬼话。

　　“真伤心啊，我可是说真的哦。”

　　梅林的语气温温柔柔，听不出半点伤心来。藤丸立香自然是更不信了，还嘲笑梅林演技太差。他们一直在浴缸里躺到水变得有些凉，梅林问他要不要换温水，他摇了摇头，说想喝奶茶，梅林便把浴缸里的水放掉，又用花洒把两个人身上冲了冲，才抖开一块大浴巾把藤丸立香包起来。

　　他叫了酒店公寓的清洁服务，让人来把床单换成干净的，藤丸立香披了块毯子坐在沙发里等梅林：梅林去厨房里捣鼓奶茶，一阵叮叮咚咚的声响。他甚至有点怀疑梅林不是在做奶茶而是在做什么复杂料理。换床单的女工完成工作之后很快就离开，没过多久，梅林端着奶茶从厨房出来。茶杯边上放了只小勺子，藤丸立香把勺子放进杯里搅了搅，才发现里面躺了几颗黑糯米的粉圆，他向来喜欢吃这种糯米制的东西，只是从未在梅林面前提起过，也不知道梅林是知道他的喜好故意做的、还是歪打正着的。藤丸立香兜起一颗放进嘴里咀嚼着，梅林这时候正好也在他身边坐下，把他揽进怀里。他把脑袋靠在梅林的肩头，想着：这样的时光好像是真正的恋人才会享有的一样。

　　“我之后可能会有点忙。”梅林突然说。

　　“嗯？”藤丸立香愣了一下，也许是因为他有些犯困的关系，梅林这么说着的时候，他并没有很快反应过来，他抬起眼皮，看向梅林的眼睛，梅林的眼睛弯着，眼底却没有笑。如果说他刚才还迷糊着，现在所有的脑细胞则都清醒了，他明白了梅林的言下之意——他们得停止两个人之间的关系了，他扁了扁嘴唇，又抿了一口奶茶，说，“好吧。”

　　他也不是第一次面对离别，更何况梅林和他甚至都不是正经交往的恋人。他把脑袋靠回梅林的肩头那儿，看着手里的奶茶杯子。他当然也曾预见过这样的结束，只是临到末尾，藤丸立香竟也有些舍不得，他干巴巴地问：“……如果梅林之后忙完了的话，我还能再来找你吗？”

　　空气冷冻了几秒，只留下缓慢的呼吸，但很快又融化快来，藤丸立香听到梅林有些无奈又宠溺的笑声从他脑袋的顶上传来，头上的发旋处有些暖意，约莫是梅林吻在了他的头顶。他听到梅林这么说：

　　“可以。”


	4. PHASE.IV Gilgamesh

PHASE.IV Gilgamesh

　　周一的电车早高峰，人挤人挤扁人，藤丸立香吸气收腹抬臀才勉强挤进车厢里，就算他早就料到有可能因为高峰期而会在路途上花费超出预期的时间，只是这个超出的时间也未免太多了，他好不容易从地铁下来，却发现再过十分钟就要迟到了。连忙提着公文包撒腿狂奔起来，他所了解的情报里，人事部长是个挺严厉的女人，作为实习生第一天上班就迟到的事要是被她发现了，一定会被骂得头掉。他冲进乌鲁克财团总部大厦的大门时又看了一眼手机屏幕上显示的时间，还剩三分钟。

　　“应该来得及……呼……”藤丸立香正安下心来，抬起头来看电梯口挤着的一大帮白领，而意识到自己正处在人群的最外围时，一颗小心脏又再次地提起来了，“不是吧！”谁告诉他为什么连上电梯都要排队啊！他实习的部门在这栋大厦的第十八楼，爬楼梯也不可能在三分钟之内爬到啊。绝望了，藤丸立香简直想时间倒流回到昨天晚上，狠狠抽打制订闹钟的自己两巴掌，他就应该再把闹钟调早半小时的，也就不至于一口气把这些倒霉的事都给撞上。

　　他蜷缩着想挤进等待电梯的人群里，却总是不得要领，正苦恼的时候，眼角瞄到旁边有座空着的电梯，那前面一个人都没有。藤丸立香觉得有些奇怪，但脑海里又蹦出人事部长的脸——求生欲让他顾不得太多，跑去按了那辆电梯的按钮。电梯很快就从地下二层的停车场升上一层来，藤丸立香在电梯门打开的一瞬间便溜了进去。他长舒一口气，才发现电梯的操作板旁倚靠着一个金发的高挑男人。对方穿着件一看就贵得要死的风衣，半眯着眼睛把他从上到下地打量了一遍。

　　“呃，先生，不好意思我快迟到了，能不能帮忙按一下十八层，谢谢谢谢！大恩无以为报！”藤丸立香赶忙向他鞠了个躬，再直起身来时听见那男人冷哼了一声，却还是帮他按了楼层数。对方似乎完全没有想和他说话的意思，藤丸立香自认还算知趣，就也没有热脸贴冷屁股地去搭讪，好在电梯的速度很快，很快就停在了十八层，藤丸立香出电梯门的时候又和对方说了好几声谢谢，等溜出电梯，电梯门关上之后才终于安下心来。

　　他们这一批实习生和他一样被分配到销售部门的除了他以外还有两个人，但那两人都比他来得早多了，藤丸立香踩着点进办公室，终究还是没逃过人事部长的狠戾眼刀，藤丸立香差点没真的打哆嗦，好在人事部长很快就饶过了他，将销售部门的部长介绍给他们，销售部长是负责指导他们，发配工作给他们的，在实习期结束之前，他们都得朝夕相处。销售部长是个一看就很和蔼的中年人，藤丸立香猜想他应该是那种脾气很好的人，分配给他们的工作应该也不会太难——结果等他在办公桌前面坐下来，对方给了他厚厚一叠资料让他今天就整理完做好摘要并做成PPT的时候，藤丸立香终于知道了什么叫做“人不可貌相”。

　　失策啊！

　　很少有人能在第一天就适应工作的快节奏，更何况是像他们这样刚接触职场的实习生，藤丸立香坐在办公桌前面看了一上午的资料，熬到午休时间去职工食堂吃饭的时候只觉得腰和屁股都因为久坐快要废了。唯一庆幸的是乌鲁克财团总部的职工食堂对所有职工都是免费提供餐点的，而且还要命的好吃，他打了一份豚骨叉烧拉面，端着托盘和另外两个实习生找了个空桌子坐下来一起吃饭。

　　其中有一个实习生简直是个活体情报收集网，藤丸立香暗地里给他冠了个“情报王”的名号。情报王一上午的功夫就已经调查清楚乌鲁克财团总部上上下下各个部门的克制关系，以及各种部长和上司的名字长相性格喜好，听得藤丸立香惊讶不已，嘴都快合不上了。他咽了一口拉面，突然想起早上乘坐的那辆让他觉得有点奇怪的电梯，便问起来。

　　“对了，你知道我们公司为什么有一座电梯都没有人去乘啊？我早上排队的时候发现其他四座电梯都好多人在排队，只有那座电梯前面一个人都没有，而且电梯的按键好像也是分开的？我早上不是快迟到了嘛，楼下挤电梯的人又太多，压根上不来，就去坐了那座电梯，但我现在想起来，总觉得心里发毛。”藤丸立香说完，又往嘴里送了口面。

　　情报王听他说完便瞪大了眼睛，还假惺惺地拍了拍自己的胸口显示自己被吓到了：“——真的假的啊，你胆子也太大了吧，那个是CEO专用的电梯啊。”

　　他一口面差点没噎住，剧烈地咳嗽起来，灌了半杯水才缓过来：“那我不是死定了，我早上进电梯的时候电梯里面是有人的，如果你说那个是CEO专用的……那我遇到的那个金发男不会就是我们大老板吧……我完了，我真的完了。”万念俱灰，实习上班第一天就得罪大老板，他不要做人了。

　　情报王看他一脸生无可恋的表情，反而有些不好意思了，他抓了抓脑袋，安慰藤丸立香：“没事没事，公司上上下下这么多号员工呢，他不会单单记住你一个人的，搞不好以前也有不懂事的人坐过他那电梯呢，再说你又是实习生，本来就不知道那个是他专用的，不知者无罪嘛，你也别太担心了。”

　　“真的吗，我怎么心里这么没底呢。”藤丸立香哭丧着一张脸。

　　“你安心点！大老板又不是我们直属上司，不会故意来刁难你的！”情报王向他比了个手势。

　　——藤丸立香更丧了，他怎么听怎么觉得这是个死亡FLAG。

　　下午两点的时候他终于做完了PPT，交给部长审查，对方虽然看起来和蔼，但要论批评教育的时候却丝毫不手软，指出了里面的一大堆问题，又把他打回去重做。销售部门是要做业绩的，拿给客户看的资料不仅得做到容易理解，还得做到美观，内容得详细，文字却又不能过多，不然客户连看完的耐心都不一定有。藤丸立香只得拿着PPT又回去做第二版，结果第二版也不合格，又被打回去做第三版，第三版做完的时候已经过了下班时间，部门里剩下一小部分人在加班，大多数人都已经打卡下班了。部长上有老下有小，还得回家照顾女儿，自然也不会加班太久，无奈藤丸立香做的PPT实在不能用，部长检查了一遍之后叹了口气，从电脑里理出一个往年的相似的项目他们用过的PPT文件包，让藤丸立香回去好好看一遍，最好做点笔记，起码得到能够活学活用的程度。他拿着硬盘回办公桌，瘫坐进办公椅里，一副颓然模样。

　　老实说，他还真的有点受挫，他在校内的成绩绝不算差，但是哪里想到进入职场却没那么轻松，就连这种最基本的工作他都没法合格，这才第一天，实习期还长得很，藤丸立香一阵心烦。坐在他对面的情报王和另外一个实习生问他下班要不要去喝酒，藤丸立香缓慢地摇了摇头：“我想加会儿班，我这工作还没适应呢，部长让我学习一下，我就留在办公室里了，反正公司里不是也有加班人士可以休息的休息室嘛，如果到太晚的话我就睡那儿就行。”

　　“那行吧，你注意休息，别太拼命了。”情报王说完，收起包，和另一个实习生同事一起离开了办公室。

　　藤丸立香挣着一股子不甘心的劲，看PPT做笔记，学习到十一点半才终于停下来，他伸了个懒腰，拿起杯子想喝一口咖啡，却发现杯子里的咖啡都已经凉透了，他便站起来去茶水间倒了杯新的温咖啡，再回到办公室里时，却发现早晨见过面的那个金发男人就站在他椅子边上。他浑身一凛，老板不会是要因为早上他误打误撞坐了他专用电梯的事情来收拾他吧……

　　他慢吞吞地挪回办公桌前面，不敢长时间盯着对方看。办公室里除了他以外的人都已经下班了，现在他和对方两个人独处一室，藤丸立香还是有点怕的：他怕他好不容易得来的这个实习工作就这样告吹了。他腆着脸问：“……您还没下班呢啊？”

　　“……我来检查一下你们实习生是不是不注意个人卫生，桌面脏乱差。”吉尔伽美什挑了挑眉头，“我们公司没有强制加班吧，你怎么这么晚还留在这里？”

　　“我不会的东西太多了，就想留下来多做点自习，部长给了我一些资料让我可以参考，我在做笔记的，喏，你看。”藤丸立香指了指他桌上放着的笔记本，满满当当写了有将近十多页了。都是他下班之后看到现在记下来的笔记。

　　“哦，是吗。”对方不咸不淡地应了声，“下次不要再这样了，说出去好像我们公司虐待实习生，不让你们准时下班一样，对我们公司的风评会有影响。早上你应该没有认出我来，我就大度点，既往不咎，下次不再犯就行了。还有，你也恪守一点上班时间，别总是来那么晚。”

　　“哦……对不起……”藤丸立香低下头有些委屈，他明明只有今天来那么晚而已，又没“总是”。

　　吉尔伽美什似乎觉得他这样的反应很好玩，竟然笑了一声。藤丸立香抬起头来，正好就看到的是对方翘起嘴角，一副心情不错的模样。其实老总长得很帅，身材也很好，是那种随便拍一张照片都能登上杂志封面的精致外貌级别。如果除去他是老板这一层身份在的话，藤丸立香觉得自己搞不好也可以好好和他聊天的。

　　“你想吃什么宵夜吗？我请你。”吉尔伽美什顿了顿，又加了一句，“什么都可以。”

　　“？”经他一提起，藤丸立香才想起来自己今天好像都没有吃晚餐，饥肠辘辘的，这种时候吉尔伽美什又这么来一句，他心里一下子就软了下来，没想到这个老总人还挺好的嘛，连他一个实习生加班晚了都愿意请宵夜，他有些开心，弯着唇笑意盈盈，“我想想啊……那就楼下便利店的关东煮吧。”

　　吉尔伽美什愣了一下，才点了点头：“……准了。”

 

　　藤丸立香坐在办公椅上写客户对接文件的初稿，电脑屏幕泛出悠悠的蓝光来，照出他一张带着黑眼圈的憔悴脸孔。屏幕的右下角显示着现在的时间——星期五的晚上八点四十五分。桌子上的咖啡已经续了不知道多少杯了，藤丸立香一边“哒哒哒”地打着字，一边在心底里把吉尔伽美什祖上十八辈给咒骂了一遍。

　　亏得他还以为吉尔伽美什都请他吃关东煮，性格应该还不错。结果第二天早上销售部长进门来给他发配工作时比前一天还要多，他小声质疑了一句，被部长给听见了，藤丸立香简直尴尬得想地地板缝里钻下去。然而部长却告诉他给他多加点工作的事是吉尔伽美什叮嘱他的，还问藤丸立香是不是在哪里惹到大老板了，藤丸立香气得牙痒痒，跟部长解释了周一早上他歪打正着坐了吉尔伽美什专用的电梯的事，部长只好拍了拍他的肩头，算是安慰他。

　　工作的量变多了，他又只有两只手一个脑子，要在短短的上班时间内解决这些工作自然是不可能的，只好每晚都留下来加班，拜吉尔伽美什所赐，他这三天都是睡在公司的。好在乌鲁克财团总部的大厦有专门的加班员工用的宿舍房，生活物品一应俱全，睡得不可谓不舒服。真的可以说是加最久的班，享受最好的食堂和宿舍。

　　更让藤丸立香无语的，就是每晚他加班到很晚的时候，吉尔伽美什必然就会出现在他们部门所在的这个十八层，他这是真的在心里认定吉尔伽美什故意整他了。他一个实习生何德何能被大老板盯上，还来监督他工作啊！不过抱怨归抱怨，吉尔伽美什明明是老板，每天却也留在公司到很晚，据说他有一套离公司不远的豪宅，相比通勤要花费的时间也不会很久，尽管藤丸立香因为他的关系而加班，但吉尔伽美什晚上下楼来监工的时候，也会给他不少修改意见，事无巨细，可以说是亲手在教他怎么工作了。他的学习能力还算可以，学以致用，今天白天处理工作的时候，已经比周一刚刚上班时快了很多了，而且也没有再被部长打回去重做。

　　于是藤丸立香对吉尔伽美什的感情就变得有些复杂起来，又爱又恨，矛盾得让他几近抓狂。他手头上这个文件做完他就可以下班了，他提前给梅林发了短信预约了梅林的时间，梅林说晚上在公寓等他。他这么一想，手指打字的速度刻意加快了一些，他要趁着吉尔伽美什还没下来找他之前就溜走，不然的话他怀疑自己想走都走不了。

　　敲完文件的最后一个字，他按下保存后，又自己检查了一遍，发送到部长的工作邮箱，捏起咖啡杯去茶水间把剩下的一点给倒了，又洗干净了杯子放进杀菌消毒烘干的机器里面，便回到桌子前面去收拾包。他一看时间，离九点还差两分钟，今天是他这一周里最早一天结束工作的，藤丸立香有些开心，唇角也不自觉地翘起来些。等他下了电梯，却发现吉尔伽美什站在大厦一楼的电梯出口，拿着手机打电话，他眉头紧皱着，似乎心情不怎么好的样子。

　　他要是从电梯这儿走出大门，就必须得经过吉尔伽美什身边，好歹对方也是他的上级，不打招呼就跑的话不太礼貌，藤丸立香双手提着公文包，一直等到吉尔伽美什打完电话。他等待的时候，手机震动了一下，他掏出手机解锁了屏幕，是梅林发来的消息。藤丸立香点开回复的窗口，用大拇指按着屏幕打字。他低着头，没注意到吉尔伽美什已经挂断了电话。

　　“你今天这么早？”吉尔伽美什神色不善，语气却没有明显的威压。

　　“啊，是的。”藤丸立香抬起头来，点了点头，手上的消息还有几个字就打完了，他于是再次低下头去，敲完发送。和梅林在一起的时光总是最快乐的——尽管他知道这一点，却不知道他在回复梅林的消息时自己是怎样一副眯着眼唇角弯弯的表情，他把手机锁上，又问吉尔伽美什道，“老板还有什么事情要我做的吗，但我想现在先走了，如果有事的话我周末再做可以吗？”

　　吉尔伽美什又皱了皱眉头，他张开唇瓣，似乎想问他什么，结果话到嘴边又被他咽了下去，只挥了挥手让藤丸立香可以走人了。

　　“我总感觉我走的时候大老板想问我什么事的，但是他又不跟我明说，你说这人奇怪不奇怪？”和梅林旖旎完，他枕在梅林的臂弯，把自己的身体朝向梅林，他稍稍屈起腿，说道。其实他这一周以来，和梅林通讯的时候，也提起过吉尔伽美什不少次了。梅林是个很好的倾听者，所以就算他将这些抱怨的话说给梅林听，对方也不会表示出半点反感，但梅林却从未就此说出他自己的想法过，只是安静地倾听藤丸立香的怨言，简短地表示肯定或是理解。

　　末了，藤丸立香总结：“大老板真是叫人看不透。”

　　“立香要实习到什么时候？”梅林吻了吻他的额头，问他。

　　“要到四月份，四月份就要开始准备论文了，五月底正式毕业之后就要开始找工作了，如果实习生在实习岗位表现不错的话，大多数都是能续正式员工的合同的。”藤丸立香一想到自己还要熬这么久，脸就有些垮下来了。梅林只好又吻了吻他，藤丸立香扬起头来，让他可以亲吻自己的嘴唇，一副讨要亲吻的撒娇鬼模样。

　　“那立香之后要重新找工作吗，还是想继续在乌鲁克上班？”

　　提起这个，藤丸立香便有些头疼：“虽然大老板搞得我好烦，但实际上整个公司的氛围都不错，工资很高，待遇也很好，如果能签正式员工的合同的话我当然也还是愿意的。”他想了想，又加了一句，“毕竟错过的话，我之后都不一定能找到那么好的工作了。”

　　“哈哈，立香还真是耿直呢。”

　　梅林笑起来的时候胸腔振动，藤丸立香搞不懂他为什么笑，但梅林的笑声又很有感染力，他无所适从，只好把脸埋进梅林的胸口。

　　好在实习第二周之后，吉尔伽美什便没有那么频繁地来找他了，也让部长给他减了一些工作量，他一边乐得清闲，每天准时下班，偶尔还能和同事下班之后去居酒屋喝个小酒吹会儿逼，但一边又对吉尔伽美什的行动感到费解。难道说之前吉尔伽美什是在逗他玩？耍他耍够了又恢复正常了？藤丸立香是真的看不透这大老板心里都在想什么。

　　他和梅林仍旧保持着偶尔睡一下的关系，他向梅林提出他的疑问时，梅林却破天荒地提出了他的见解，这大概是梅林第一次在他抱怨时说他自己主观的看法——“立香就这么在意这个大老板吗？你在我面前提起他好几次了哦。”他想说“不是”，但身体却陷在欲望的深海里，梅林也没有给他回答的机会，将他的理智打散，再想不起要向梅林辩解这事。

　　藤丸立香自然是不知道这段时间吉尔伽美什是在欲擒故纵地吊着他的胃口，又暗地里调查了他和梅林的事，最后在梅林工作的俱乐部的后门和梅林见了一面，而梅林对吉尔伽美什去找过他的事缄口不言，于是藤丸立香对此是一无所知的。

　　他只不过觉得梅林结束他们之间的身体关系的事有些莫名其妙，但又也在情理之中罢了。

 

　　无尽加班地狱。藤丸立香开着材料文件的文档，敲敲打打写了几段，又总觉得有哪里不对，他伸手去拿桌子上的咖啡，发现咖啡杯里已经空空如也，只好起身去茶水间。他坐在茶水间里等待烧水壶里的饮用冷水烧开，年关将至，在圣诞之前要结束的工作堆成山，午休去食堂吃饭的时候听情报王说，总务部门最近都快要住在公司了，忙得一塌糊涂，藤丸立香一边庆幸他们实习生就算加班也只是做一些简单的工作罢了，没有强制的业绩要求，好歹心理压力会少一点——但这也同时让藤丸立香感到不解：

　　明明工作上并没有那么大的压迫感，为什么内心会如此焦躁不安。

　　其实他也许是知道答案的，只是在下意识地逃避真相罢了：和梅林的分开比他想象中的更让他不适应，和梅林在一起就像是待在一个远离尘嚣的天堂岛屿里一样，那段时光有多快乐，回到现实里就有多痛苦。这并不是爱情，他告诉自己，他和梅林之间绝非爱情，只是他习惯了和梅林在一起的日子，而任何人将习惯从身体里剥离除去时都是会感受到这样的不舍与忧虑的。

　　烧水壶“砰”的一声响，按钮弹起，显示他已经工作完毕。他又打了一杯咖啡，端着杯子回到办公桌前面，继续工作。他加完班的时候离末班车只有没多久了，他看了一眼手机上显示的时间，火急火燎地从公司大厦的电梯里跑出来，想着小跑到车站的话还能赶得上，却在走出公司大厦的时候被金发男人拦住了脚步。

　　“走吧。”吉尔伽美什好像对他会这个时间点出来的事没有任何一点意外和惊讶的情绪。

　　“去哪？我要赶末班车啊，再晚点就来不及了，大老板行行好，放我回学校宿舍睡觉。”

　　吉尔伽美什深深地看了他一眼，眼里也不知道流蕴着什么情绪，他有些僵硬地说：“……去吃关东煮。”

　　藤丸立香下午吃了将近一整包的饼干，晚上也吃了简餐，一点都不觉得饿，所以他这会儿只觉得吉尔伽美什有病，大晚上扣着他不让他去坐末班车吃什么关东煮。“我真的要赶不及末班车了。”他脸垮着，有些委屈地说。

　　“我等会儿送你回去，”吉尔伽美什说完便打开他靠着的那边车门，是副驾驶，胁迫藤丸立香坐进那儿的意思已经表达得十分明显了，“我又不会让你去睡桥洞，你怕什么。”

　　“那行吧。”得罪大老板的话，饭碗就要不保了。藤丸立香内心挣扎了一下，还是坐进了吉尔伽美什的车子里。明明公司大厦楼下的便利店就有关东煮卖，吉尔伽美什也不知道要带他去哪吃劳神子的关东煮，藤丸立香在副驾驶座上有些紧张，最后还是没能忍耐住，问吉尔伽美什这是要去哪儿，他想了想，又问吉尔伽美什是不是有什么事要对他说——关东煮应该只是幌子吧。

　　“你好像总是在一些奇怪的事情上直觉敏锐，但为什么有些事就那么迟钝？”吉尔伽美什把车停在一家便利店前面，店里的灯光很亮，将他们车子里面都照亮了大一片，“有没有人说过你很容易把情绪写在脸上？你看你那张脸，郁郁寡欢也要有个限度。”

　　“……有吗。”藤丸立香下意识地伸手摸上自己的脸，他从来没有注意过这一点，也从未有人向他提起过，更何况，加班加久了，办公室里人人都是一张苦瓜脸，自然也不会有人对此提出质疑。可吉尔伽美什突然告诉他……他最近难道是真的显得很低落吗？

　　吉尔伽美什叹了口气，声音有些无奈：“难道是和女朋友分手了？”

　　他摇了摇头，其实面对大老板，是不应该提及这种与工作无关的话题的，可这本来就是吉尔伽美什主动问他的，而也许是因为最近终日疲惫，藤丸立香竟然破天荒地觉得就算是对吉尔伽美什说出实情也没事了，他说：“……不是女朋友。”

　　“嗯？”吉尔伽美什愣了一下，很快反应过来，却又明知故问了一遍，“男朋友？”

　　藤丸立香犹豫了一下，又摇了摇头，他和梅林不算是真的交往过，应该也不能用男朋友这个身份来定义梅林：“也不算吧……我也不知道是不是……总之我们分手了。”

　　“哦。”吉尔伽美什似乎并没有对这件事产生什么疑惑。

　　藤丸立香沉浸在自己的情绪里，脑子便也没来得及发现吉尔伽美什身上的不对劲：吉尔伽美什会知道他与梅林分手的事，也未免过于精准了一些。被勾起和梅林之间的回忆，他有些焦躁地抓了抓自己的头发：“你问我这个干什么？”

　　“我知道有个办法能让你尽快走出来。”吉尔伽美什说完，又岔开话题，“你要咖喱的关东煮还是关西口味的？”

　　藤丸立香当然不可能没听出来吉尔伽美什是在吊他的胃口，他皱了皱眉头，语速飞快：“随便什么都行，你先告诉我是什么办法。”

　　可惜吉尔伽美什要是不坏心眼的话就不是吉尔伽美什了，他把驾驶座的安全带给解开，顺手便打开了车门，跨步走出驾驶座的时候还整了整风衣的衣襟。吉尔伽美什看了一眼藤丸立香：“等我买完回来再告诉你。”

　　吉尔伽美什站在便利店的柜台前面，问店员要了两杯大份的咖喱味关东煮，他付完款，把钱包塞回风衣口袋里，才接过两杯关东煮带回车里。已经进入一年中最冷的季节，杯子上热气腾腾的，签子插在杯里，吉尔伽美什盯着那签子有些出神。

　　他将一杯递给藤丸立香，对方下意识接了过去，但却没有马上动口食用，而是有些迫不及待地问他：“到底是什么方法？”

　　“你急什么。”吉尔伽美什有些好笑地瞥了一眼他，又将视线移回到手里握着的一杯关东煮，他有些出神。

　　一开始对藤丸立香会产生兴趣，也不过就是好奇罢了，这小孩误闯他电梯时一副不自知的模样，那天晚上他下班回去，坐上电梯时想起早晨的事，便鬼使神差地按下了十八层的按钮，电梯从他的办公室所在的二十层往下降了两层，停到十八层。他迈入藤丸立香所在的办公室的时候，那一片漆黑里只有藤丸立香桌子上的工作照明灯是亮着的。藤丸立香不久后捧了只马克杯回到座位这儿来，看到他时眼睛忽闪了一下。吉尔伽美什一瞬间就被那像是迷路的鹿一样的漂亮眼睛给牵出了心里强烈的兴趣。他请藤丸立香吃宵夜，结果对方竟然只要求了一份楼下买的便利店吃食，便宜得要死。他渐渐发现自己的视线停留在藤丸立香的身上越来越久。周末结束，他再来上班时，吉尔伽美什却敏锐地注意到，藤丸立香的身上似乎带着些情欲未褪的味道。他知道那是什么味道——藤丸立香多半是喜欢男人的。而他拥有和藤丸立香同样的性取向。他去调查了藤丸立香的事，很快就知道了那个与藤丸立香度过周末的男人是都内极有名气的TOP1牛郎Mr. Merlin。再这之后，他和梅林见了一面。他知道藤丸立香和梅林分手了的事当然不可能是巧合或是他的预感直觉，而是——这完全就是他一手促成的。

　　吉尔伽美什收回思绪，他笑了笑，捏着签子，在杯子里搅动了一下，咖喱汤底的水平面因为他的动作而稍稍波动起来，他转过头去，问藤丸立香：“你看我怎么样？”

　　“什么你怎么样？”藤丸立香不明所以。

　　“我说的让你快速走出来的办法很简单——和下一个人在一起。”

　　藤丸立香愣住了，他瞠目结舌了半晌，才意识过来：“你的意思……是让我和你在一起吗？”

　　吉尔伽美什点了点头。他仔细观察着藤丸立香面上的表情，对方似乎没有强烈地对此表示反感，但也好像不是完全能接受的样子。吉尔伽美什有些疑惑，藤丸立香难道是在顾虑什么吗？

　　他的疑问很快就得到了解答。

　　“不行！万一你和我分手，你会不会就把我炒了？！”要不是还坐在车子里，手里还拿着杯含有液体的关东煮的话，藤丸立香搞不好现在就要跳起来了。

　　“操。”吉尔伽美什难得违背他的修养，骂了句脏话，他还是第一次见到有人在面对他这么直接的告白之后，会在第一时间注意到这种奇怪的事情的，他有些怒意上头，大声地反驳，“当然不会！你把我想成什么人了？”

　　藤丸立香愣了一下，随即小声嘀咕道：“……除了怪人还能是什么人。”

　　“……”吉尔伽美什头有点疼。

　　——生活真他妈比戏剧还搞笑。

 

　　藤丸立香一开始压根就没有“他和大老板在一起了”的自我认知，直到他实习结束，回到学校把毕业论文的终稿提交，又过了段时间答辩也顺利完成之后，在毕业典礼的同一天里，收到了那个精明的女人事部长发来的，认可他在实习期在公司的表现、授予他正式在乌鲁克财团总部工作的资格的一封邮件。

　　吉尔伽美什在他的校门口等他毕业典礼结束，他今天特别招摇地开了辆亮红色的法拉利，停在校门口引无数人回头，藤丸立香那一瞬间甚至产生了想回头跑的冲动，最后还是腆着脸打开了法拉利的副驾驶座的车门。坐进车里的时候，藤丸立香还在心里庆幸着幸好已经毕业，他也无需去顾忌校内旁人的耳目了。

　　“是你授意让人事部长让我可以续约的吗？”藤丸立香坐稳了，把安全带系上，才开门见山地问。

　　“……我的确提了一句，但这不是主要原因。”吉尔伽美什愣了一下，却也没有用谎言来搪塞他，“在这一批实习生里你的能力本来就也不差，就算我不提，她也同样会录用你的。”

　　藤丸立香闷闷地“哦”了声。

　　“我们去兜风吧，就当成是给你毕业庆祝一下。”吉尔伽美什将窗户打开，任春夏温暖的风吹进车内来，撩起他耳鬓金色的发丝。

　　他的长相本就夺目，唇角带笑的放松状态更是帅气逼人，藤丸立香的视线完全无法从他身上转移开来，他愣愣地点了点头，很快又意识到吉尔伽美什是在开车，得看路，于是匆匆忙忙地说“好”。他听到吉尔伽美什的轻笑，笑融化进春意里。

　　吉尔伽美什带他去了一家临市的温泉会所，藤丸立香听说过这里，是颇有名气、预订非常复杂的一家会所，但显然要搞定一个预订位子对吉尔伽美什不是什么难事，他向来习惯于享受最高规格的愉悦。出发时是下午，到达却已经日暮夕沉，他们简单吃了点东西，吉尔伽美什问他要不要去泡温泉，他答应了，本以为是要去会所里最大的那个混浴温泉，可吉尔伽美什却拉住了他，转而牵着他走到房间的一侧，“唰”地拉开了移门。

　　——是在房间外的院子里的露天温泉。尽管是露天的，但外围有着高耸的隔断，私密性还是保证的。前提是他们不发出什么令人遐想的声音。他的扣子被吉尔伽美什解开，而后半推半就地踩进了温泉池子里。浸泡在温暖的水里时他长叹一声——未免也过于舒适了。池边的砌石那儿摆着个小托盘，里面放了点酒，酒也是被温过的，藤丸立香就着吉尔伽美什的手喝了一小杯，他不太会喝酒，很快便整张脸都红起来，抱怨起吉尔伽美什来。虽说酒精让他变得大胆了些，但这个量还不至于会让他完全失去理智，他在温泉池子里和吉尔伽美什腻在一块儿，肌肤相贴着，吉尔伽美什不说话，他便一个人讲些傻逼话，直到吉尔伽美什抚在他侧腰的手指的动作变了味。

　　藤丸立香对吉尔伽美什在温泉里抱自己这件事一点都没有感到惊讶，倒不如说，他在得知吉尔伽美什要带他来这里兜风时就已经想到对方的阴谋了。只是他害怕隔断外会有其他人听见，便拼命忍耐住，不让任何一点声音从唇齿间泄漏出去，为此差点没把一口白牙给咬碎了。

　　他们待了一整个周末才回去，回去的路上下了雨，还不幸遇上高速路口除了事故，一片车子的红屁股停顿在暗沉沉的天际底部，他们的车子也同样如此。他看着车前玻璃的雨刮器左右摇摆着，像钢琴的节拍器似的，外面是淅淅沥沥的雨，车内是十指交缠着的他和吉尔伽美什。

　　也不知道是谁先起的头，他们解开了安全带，凑近彼此，接了一个绵密而冗长的吻，像是要比窗外的雨水还要更加湿润。他在吻间恍惚地睁开双眼，吉尔伽美什的眼帘紧闭着，垂下来的睫毛有着卷翘的弧度，根根分明。或许也就是因为这个吻，吉尔伽美什也好，他也好，都没有为在高速公路上等了将近两个小时的事感到烦躁。

　　藤丸立香签了正式合同后，在公司附近租了间公寓房，因为是供一个人居住的房间，狭窄得好像连多转几个身都显得艰难。人事部长将他从实习时待着的销售部门调到了总务部，从十八层又往上升了一层，到达十九层。总务部和大老板接触的机会就要多多了，这让藤丸立香有充足的理由怀疑吉尔伽美什是故意让人事部长这样调动的。

　　他多少还是有些担心被人说闲话，于是加倍勤奋工作，总务部的职员大多都有些工作狂的属性，他很快就融入其中，和同事相处得还算不错。吉尔伽美什的办公室里有个休息室，藤丸立香感觉他有百分之四十的日子里都是在那儿睡的，还有百分之四十是在吉尔伽美什离公司不远的独栋豪宅，只有二成时间是在他那逼仄的公寓房间里一个人睡的。

　　近日里吉尔伽美什忙着一项大型并购案的事，他们总务部也连轴转地加班，两个人能独处的时间可以说是锐减。吉尔伽美什显然是非常重视这项并购案，在项目初期设立了一个负责的团队小组，从总务部里调了好几个骨干进入负责团队，直接归他管理。藤丸立香才第一年工作，能力尚且不足，也缺乏大项目的经验，自然是不在那团队里的。

　　那天他和总务部其他的员工开完会议，下楼去与职工食堂吃饭。会议结束的时间有些晚了，食堂里最受欢迎的套餐已经售罄，他只好退而求其次地选了份其他的。打好饭坐下来，藤丸立香想着今天忙了一上午连手机消息都没看一眼，便从口袋里掏出手机来，一手拿着勺子，一手捏住手机。

　　如果时间可以倒流的话，他一定不会打开手机刷娱乐新闻的。

　　——因为他刷出来的第一条的标题便是：

　　“乌鲁克财团CEO吉尔伽美什与奥尔良集团的千金订婚！”

 

　　“哐！”他手里捏着的不锈钢勺子掉在地上，那声音清脆，却淹没在食堂嘈杂的人声里，再听不见。

　　藤丸立香捏紧了手机，有些愣怔地弯下腰去，探到桌底将他的勺子给捡了起来。他有些魂不守舍地盯着面前的这碗盖饭出神，手里还捏着那个脏掉的勺子，模样有些滑稽。已经掉在地上的勺子他自然不可能再使用，更何况，他现在已经完全没有了想要吃东西的欲望了。藤丸立香坐了半晌，他的大脑一片空白，最后仿佛大梦初醒一般回过神来，将勺子丢进托盘里，机械性地站起来，去了垃圾桶那儿把碗里的盖饭尽数倒掉，才将托盘放到了回收处。

　　现代人的崩溃，是会保持着一丝不苟的表象的。他坐上电梯时遇到几个同事，甚至还和他们笑着打了招呼，然后神色如常地按下了二十层的电梯按钮——那是CEO办公室所在的楼层，也是大厦的最顶层。他曾经无数次出入那里，无论是作为的总务部的职员也好，还是作为吉尔伽美什的男友也好。可他如今却有些迷茫……现在的他，又该是以什么身份去见吉尔伽美什？

　　藤丸立香讨厌不干不脆，所以无论吉尔伽美什究竟是想做什么，他都会必须要找到吉尔伽美什，向他问个清楚。因为如果不那样做的话，藤丸立香就压根不知道要怎么样才能找到自己的定位了。

　　他在办公室门前站定，敲了敲门板，里面没有人回应他。藤丸立香等了将近两分钟，最后不得不去门板边上按密码锁的密码。吉尔伽美什和他在一起没多久之后，将他办公室的门锁密码改成了藤丸立香的生日。而直到现在也仍旧使用着。他按完一串数字，按下了确认键，门“咔嗒”地应声而开。

　　偌大的办公室里除了他以外没有第二个人，吉尔伽美什不在这儿。藤丸立香有些恍惚地走到了吉尔伽美什的办公桌后面，他将手指抚摸过吉尔伽美什办公时会坐着的柔软靠椅的扶手，垂下视线时却眼尖地注意到他办公桌最底下的一个抽屉打开了一条缝。那是个带锁的抽屉，而平日里吉尔伽美什都是锁着那抽屉的，他仔细在记忆里搜寻，发现他的确是第一次见到那个抽屉被打开来过。

　　抽屉的缝隙间，有几张纸的边缘露出来。藤丸立香蹲下身去，跪坐在地毯上，打开了那只抽屉。

　　被露出边缘的文件是一份详细的他的资料，他一页一页翻过去，感慨现在对于一个人的调查竟然可以详细到这个地步。他又看到吉尔伽美什手写在上面的批注，还看到零零散散的照片，包括他走进梅林的公寓的背影。藤丸立香发现他在这时的心跳竟然是超乎寻常的规律而平静，他的手指也不再颤抖，他将这份他的资料阅读完，取出抽屉里的第二份文件——第二份是梅林的资料，而在梅林在男公关俱乐部的定妆照的边上，被人用红色的笔打了个叉号。

　　藤丸立香猛然想起，他还在实习的时候，梅林和他提起往后会有些忙碌，可能没有办法和他见面。他斩断他们两人之间维持的关系的这个举动非常仓促，藤丸立香甚至还怀疑过梅林为什么会在那个时间点和他提出不再见面，现在这一切都解释得通了——吉尔伽美什去找过梅林，或许是警告，又或者是威胁，总之，他的目的是为了让梅林与他分开。他便得以趁虚而入。藤丸立香想起吉尔伽美什那天开车绕远路去买的关东煮，在杯口升上来的氤氲热气里，问他的那句“你看我怎么样”。

　　吉尔伽美什都是算准的。

　　藤丸立香在短短的这一段时间里收取了这样庞大的信息量，他本以为自己甚至会丧失思考的能力，却恰恰相反，他竟然可以冷静地将前前后后的事情像是穿针引线一样地串联起来，然后得出了一个结论：

　　他要和吉尔伽美什分手。

　　藤丸立香觉得他当时好像是被理智成精上了身，他将那些资料按照原样摆了回去，将那几页纸张边缘露出缝隙的样子也还原了九成九，便离开了吉尔伽美什的办公室，回到总务部的办公室里，他甚至还能岿然不动地坐在那儿干活，直到下班时间。他的手机响了一声，吉尔伽美什发短信说自己刚回到公司来，已经在地下车库了，让他可以下楼了。吉尔伽美什有时候会这样接他下班，所以这并不算什么反常的事。

　　他安静地坐上吉尔伽美什车子的副驾驶座，吉尔伽美什的豪宅离公司大厦很近，就算遇到晚高峰，也不过就二十多分钟便再次停进了他家的车库里。吉尔伽美什将车熄了火，把车钥匙拔了出来，藤丸立香却仍旧系着安全带，一声不吭地坐在那儿。这下就算是吉尔伽美什再怎么神经大条也能发现不对劲，更何况他本就洞察力惊人，一早就发现藤丸立香今天有些奇怪了。

　　“怎么，不下车？”吉尔伽美什挑了挑眉。

　　“啊，哦。”藤丸立香将安全带解开，却仍旧没有下车的意思，他顿了顿，控制着自己的语气尽可能平淡地说，“我看到你和奥尔良集团千金订婚的新闻了。”

　　“这总不会是假新闻吧。”藤丸立香自嘲似的笑了笑。

　　“你看到了？”吉尔伽美什皱起眉头，对于这件事他似乎也不怎么愉快，“只是政治联姻，并购案结束之后，婚约就会作废的。”

　　藤丸立香如鲠在喉，极其艰难地问：“在此之前，你有没有想过先告诉过我？”

　　“说了只是权宜之计，左右都只是为了并购案的需要而已，你究竟有没有听明白我的话。”吉尔伽美什也不是没有想过藤丸立香会看到这则新闻，但就和他说的一样，这个订婚就只是大型并购案中下的一步棋罢了，他想不通藤丸立香为什么会在他解释后还无法理解。

　　“那梅林的事情呢？梅林的事情，你不也没有告诉过我吗？”藤丸立香咬着牙，像是抑制许久的野兽被解放后似的，他大声嘶吼着，行动了完全没了分寸，他拽住吉尔伽美什的手，用力之深，指甲都陷入吉尔伽美什的皮肤，血液以他难以想象的速度往他的大脑上涌，藤丸立香耳边一阵阵的嗡响，让他甚至都听不清自己的声音，“你从一开始就是在骗我，如果不是我发现的话，你是不是就打算一直这样骗下去？”

　　“你是不是觉得我傻？永远都不会发现？”藤丸立香说这话时觉得呼吸都有些困难，他怒气上头，理智全失。他怀疑是他在吉尔伽美什办公室发现那些资料时太过于冷静了，现在那些崩溃的情绪又统统都回来找他了。他不解气地张口便咬，好像是被剥夺了最心爱之物的小兽，发了疯一样地想要报复。回过神来的时候，吉尔伽美什的手背都已经被他咬得血淋淋的一片了。鲜红的牙印嵌在上面，他用舌尖在口腔的上颚里触碰了一下，只觉得满口都是血腥味。

　　吉尔伽美什什么话都没有说。

　　这份沉默是暴风雨前最后的宁静。

 

　　藤丸立香双腿一软，他不敢抬头看吉尔伽美什的眼睛，他的直觉告诉他，吉尔伽美什是真的被他惹恼了。吉尔伽美什狠狠地甩开了他的手，自行下了车，绕到了车的另一边，打开了副驾驶座的车门，单手把他从车座上拎了出来。他的脚完全没法着地——吉尔伽美什的臂力竟然到达如此恐怖的程度，单手将他一个正常体重的男人给拎进了房子里。他被吉尔伽美什放在茶几边的地毯上，吉尔伽美什则是沉默地起身从柜子里找医药箱出来。

　　他的视野很低，却拜其所赐，清晰地看到了吉尔伽美什手背上的血从伤口处漫出来，一滴一滴地陷入地毯里。藤丸立香觉得自己好像看到了慢动作，血珠掉在地毯的毛上时溅起微小的血花，然后又被吸收，红色一点一点地蔓延开来，像是吉尔伽美什眼底的颜色。吉尔伽美什喷了消毒剂，又用纱布紧紧缠绕上去，鲜红的伤口逐渐被白色覆盖，藤丸立香的视野仿佛也只剩下了白色。

　　藤丸立香的心脏好像被绞紧了。他脑海里有无数道他自己的声音正在矛盾地交战着，明明让他难过的是吉尔伽美什的所作所为，他这样报复吉尔伽美什也只不过是如数奉还罢了，可是看到吉尔伽美什的伤口，他又意识到自己做得也有些过分。虽说是吉尔伽美什在背地里搞的鬼，让他和梅林分道扬镳，但实质上，他和梅林本就不是恋人关系，分开也是迟早的事罢了，吉尔伽美什也解释过和奥尔良集团千金的婚约只是假的。他和吉尔伽美什谁伤谁更重，答案呼之欲出。

　　吉尔伽美什欺骗他，吉尔伽美什同样爱他。

　　“对不起……”他哽咽着用膝盖一点一点挪到吉尔伽美什身边去，他执起吉尔伽美什手上的手，将自己的脸颊贴在他的手心里，他不敢看吉尔伽美什的脸，只一味地低着头，啜泣不已，“……对不起……”

　　“你抬头看我。”吉尔伽美什的声音听不出半点情绪，“你看着我的眼睛。”

　　藤丸立香下意识摇了摇头，他仍旧垂着脑袋，好像连抬起眼帘的力气都已经丧失了，仿佛现在能够这样跪坐在地毯上就已经拼尽全力了，他声音里的泣音又重了一些，他害怕自己的眼泪掉下来，会沾湿吉尔伽美什手上的纱布，于是他极力忍耐，不让眼眶里过多的泪水掉落出来：“……我……我不敢……我害怕……”

　　吉尔伽美什叹了口气，有些无奈：“你给我听好，藤丸立香，我们都需要冷静一下，你也是，我也是，你要知道刚才你冲我大吼的时候我甚至产生了想要就这么掐死你的念头，但我没有那么做，我控制住了，你情绪崩溃到这种程度，也应该是非常少见的，我们冷静一下，好吗。”

　　藤丸立香听到吉尔伽美什说到掐死他的时候才终于回过神来似的，他抬起头来，有些愣怔地看向了吉尔伽美什的眼睛。他的眼睛里流淌着过多的、过于复杂的情绪，藤丸立香看不透，但他能相信吉尔伽美什现在说的都是真话。

　　“你当时问我，万一我们分手的话，我会不会炒了你，我答应过你不会。但只要你继续待在总部的话，我们见面的次数就绝不会少。”吉尔伽美什用受伤了的手的手指摸了摸藤丸立香的脸颊，“我们都需要一点时间，不是吗？”

　　藤丸立香点了点头。

　　“明天开始你就去分公司上班吧，调任的手续我会在明早之前处理好的。”

　　藤丸立香看到吉尔伽美什扯开嘴角笑了一下。他见过吉尔伽美什笑过无数次，大部分时间是傲气凌然、王者天成的笑，一部分是运筹帷幄时的笑，另外一部分，是对他才会展现的爱人的笑。可他这是第一次见到吉尔伽美什这样有些受伤地笑着。

　　他的心再次被绞紧了。是他害的，是他害吉尔伽美什露出这样的表情的。

　　——这是他的罪孽。

　　藤丸立香睁着眼睛看着吉尔伽美什家客房房间天花板上的水晶吊灯，其实灯没有开，他也只不过是就着窗外的亮光看清楚房间里的一些陈设罢了，他睡不着，心跳一下一下，像是敲晚钟似的。

　　这样的场景有些熟悉，藤丸立香想。三年前他和高文还在一起时，产生争执，他也是以类似的心情睁眼到天明的。只是又仿佛有些不一样。藤丸立香知道自己总归要跨越过去这道坎，只是想不到跨越的过程会这么艰难，让他无法停止想要逃避这一切的心理。他就是个懦夫，三年前是，现在也是，丝毫没有成长。

　　第二天早上是吉尔伽美什开车送他去分公司的，他在总部的总务部上班时也因为工作的关系，有时候也会到分公司这儿来，也不算是不认路，只是吉尔伽美什坚持要送他过来，吉尔伽美什带他去了一趟分公司的人事办公室，解决了手续的问题。离正式上班的时候还有一会儿，他们在路口分别，他站在这头，吉尔伽美什靠在车的门边，这样的场景也很熟悉。

　　藤丸立香的嘴唇动了动，艰难地挤出一句：“那我走了。”

　　“嗯。”吉尔伽美什看似沉静地应了声，最后还是有些烦躁地啧了一声，他直起身来，将藤丸立香揽进了怀里。

　　他的拥抱很紧，甚至让藤丸立香都觉得胸口透不过气来，有些窒息。好在这个拥抱也没有持续太久，反应过来的时候，吉尔伽美什已经松开了他。

　　藤丸立香在分公司工作了不到一周便递交了辞呈，然而吉尔伽美什因为强制自己避开与他相关的消息，让秘书近期都别向他报告与藤丸立香的事。所以等吉尔伽美什终于冷静下来，秘书却告知他藤丸立香辞职的消息的时候，已经离事发过去了两个月了。同一时间，乌鲁克财团的大型并购案如他预期地走上了正轨，想必再过些时日便能成功了。

　　吉尔伽美什坐在大厦顶楼的办公室里，落地窗外是过于灿烂的骄阳烈日，他的整个办公室都充斥着温暖的气息，好像镀上金色的浮尘。他很难得拥有这样闲暇的午后，忙碌的工作告一段落，让人有了可以喘息的时间，可快节奏的状态对他来说其实也算是好事，至少能麻痹他，让他能够忘却很多事。

　　而如果像现在这样闲下来的话，他的思绪就会变得不受他的控制了。

　　他点燃一支烟，烟雾升起，他想起很多事情。想起他对藤丸立香产生兴趣，请他吃关东煮的时候，长相偏稚嫩的青年小口地咬着丸子，眼睛在夜色里发亮的模样；想起他明知故问他是不是与人分手时，对方有些懊恼却又有些失落的神情，可又能在他有所表示后问出一个让他苦笑不得的问题来；他想起那天他的毕业典礼结束后他们去温泉会所度过周末，从邻市回来，雨和交通事故将他们困在高速公路上，那个比雨水还要湿润的吻；他想起藤丸立香泫然欲泣地跪坐在地上，对他说对不起，那抓着他手腕的手指是冰凉的，也是颤抖着的；他想起离别时的那一个拥抱，那时候他又在想些什么呢，如果他那时候再抱他久一点，是否藤丸立香便不会这么草率地提交辞呈，连当月的工资都不要，毅然决然地就从他触手可及的地方逃离。

　　香烟燃到尽头，吉尔伽美什将那最后一点烟蒂摁灭在烟灰缸里，他呼出一口浊气。

　　别去想了。


	5. PHASE.V Edmond Dantès

PHASE.V Edmond Dantès

　　藤丸立香把原先在乌鲁克财团总部附近的公寓退了租。他找到一间新的公寓，虽然是比较老旧的房子，但房间宽敞，基本配件都齐全，附近就有车站，价格也很理想——比之前那间狭窄的公寓房还要便宜。不过藤丸立香想想也能够理解，毕竟乌鲁克财团的总部大厦处于中央金融区，寸土寸金的地盘，房价自然也是贵上天的。

　　他的东西很少，不过几只纸箱和一只大号的行李箱。他将行李搬进屋子里，又嫌开纸箱取东西出来还要再整理一遍太麻烦，犯懒的藤丸立香便只把一些他需要使用的物品给取了出来，几只箱子仍旧躺在木质地板上，七零八落。

　　藤蔓立香的房间是这层楼尽头的倒数第二间，他房间旁边，也就是这层楼最尽头的房间，据房东说，住着一位不怎么出门的租客，那位租客似乎脾气不怎么好，每次有人去敲门时都能看到他脸色惨白地出来开门，有时候好像身上怨气十足的样子，如果晚上和他撞上的话还怪恐怖的，没有因此而流出什么奇怪的传闻就已经不错了。

　　他把卧室和客厅的沙发都收拾了一下，心里便踏实不少，好歹这样就能够睡觉了，至于房间的其他部分，留着要用的时候再收拾也不急。藤丸立香在沙发上躺了一小时，天快黑的时候才终于爬起来，去附近的街道上吃了顿饭，回去时路过一家挺有名的蛋糕店，又恰好没什么人在排队，藤丸立香思索了会儿，折进店里，在玻璃柜里看了半晌，要了两个蜂蜜蛋糕。

　　毕竟新搬家，又是这种老式公寓，邻里关系还是需要注意一下的，藤丸立香提着蛋糕回到房间里，把其中一个放进了冰箱的冷藏柜，拎着剩下的一个小心翼翼地敲了敲隔壁邻居家的门。

　　门内没有任何响声，藤丸立香有些疑惑，难道是出去了吗？但房东说过隔壁的租客是不怎么出门的啊。但现在天才刚刚黑下来，也不可能这么早就睡下吧？藤丸立香左思右想后，还是决定又敲了一次门。这回房间里终于有动静了，有脚步声越来越近，紧接着，房间门就被人从内部打开了。

　　“啊，您好，我是今天新搬到隔壁房间的藤丸立香，这个蜂蜜蛋糕送给您，今后请多关照。”藤丸立香提着蛋糕的袋子，递过去说。

　　门缝渐渐扩大，藤丸立香注意到房间里面是一片漆黑的，好像什么灯都没有开的样子，还的确有些恐怖。视野里出现了一张男人的脸，头发带卷，乱蓬蓬的，要不是他的穿着还算得体，看起来就像是个流浪汉的样子，男人的脸很瘦，皮肤有些病态的白。看到他之后也没有什么表情，一副冷冰冰的样子。偏偏他瞳孔的颜色很浅，可是眼窝很深，黑眼圈也很吓人，男人打量着他的时候，藤丸立香是真的背后都有些泛起凉意来。

　　好在对方和他只对视了一秒，便伸手接过了他手里的纸袋带：“谢谢。”

　　“呃，不用谢，我先回房间了。”藤丸立香说罢，逃也似的溜回了自己的房间。

　　著名作家、剧作家的辛巴达先生原名埃德蒙·唐泰斯，他习惯在黑漆漆的环境下工作，所以无论白天黑夜，他房间厚重的遮光窗帘始终都是阖得严严实实的。藤丸立香自然不知道他的埃德蒙·唐泰斯正在赶稿期的最后阶段，会变成那种肉眼可见的憔悴模样对他而言丝毫不奇怪。埃德蒙·唐泰斯在工作时间是不怎么吃东西的，不止因为他会在工作时忘记时间的流逝，还因为他本就有些挑食，于是速食和外送食品自然都被他否决，而要他中断工作，去做料理的话，又太过耗费时间。

　　埃德蒙把纸袋随意地搁在了客厅的桌子上，又回到电脑前坐下，继续工作，好在他没有因为这个小插曲而影响思路，他在稳定的状态下连续打了几个小时的字，终于在凌晨三点多完成了剧本，。将文档保存好，又做了以防万一的备份后，埃德蒙·唐泰斯将电脑关闭，打开了房间里的的台灯。

　　工作结束后的疲惫与饥饿一次性向他袭来，埃德蒙·唐泰斯在睡觉和吃饭之间斟酌了一会儿，本想选择前者，却突然注意到了桌子上放着的蛋糕店纸袋。他这才想起来是新邻居送来的伴手礼。埃德蒙·唐泰斯仔细回忆了一下，对方好像是叫，藤丸立香？他开门的时候应该脸色不怎么好看，搞不好吓到他了。埃德蒙·唐泰斯这么想着，从纸袋里把蜂蜜蛋糕的盒子给取了出来，他拿了个银叉子，一口气将整个蜂蜜蛋糕都给吃了个干净。甜而不腻，倒还算美味。

　　埃德蒙·唐泰斯将叉子放下，蛋糕的盒子和纸袋被他折叠好放入垃圾箱里。他想，他应该给他的小邻居一份回礼。

　　藤丸立香重新制作了他的简历，他需着手开始找新工作，然而他进行得地不算是非常顺利，金融行业每年的招聘旺期已经过去，基本每家公司都不会选择在这个时候录用他这个毕业之后工作经验都未满一年的人。藤丸立香向几家公司投了简历，大多石沉大海，有两家让他去面试，和人事确认了时间之后，藤丸立香从箱子里把他的西装也给找出来，收拾得人模人样地去面试。

　　其实他的简历还是很好看的，大学是好大学，成绩优异，还有在乌鲁克财团总部的销售部门实习和总务部门工作的经历，这完全就是加分项，在金融巨头公司工作的经验不可多得。

　　他去了其中一家公司的面试，是个小公司，对方的面试官却架子很足，态度甚高，从一开始就给他一张臭脸看，藤丸立香自认没有惹到对方，但按这样来看的话，这家估计也得黄。他垂头丧气地回到公寓，在用钥匙开门的时候，隔壁房间的房门被打开了。他前几天看到过的那男人看着他，好像已经在这里等待他多时了似的。

　　“啊，邻居的……上次给您送伴手礼的时候好像没有询问您的姓名来着。”

　　“埃德蒙·唐泰斯。”男人问他，“你刚下班回来吗？”

　　“啊？”可能是因为他穿着西装的关系，让对方误会了吧，藤丸立香摇了摇头，“我从以前工作的地方辞职了，现在在找新工作，刚刚面试回来。”

　　“面试怎么样，顺利吗？”

　　“不怎么样，这家估计也没有希望了……”藤丸立香有些尴尬地笑了笑，他抬起头去看埃德蒙·唐泰斯，却发现对方和前段时间他看到的那憔悴模样有了巨大的变化，他的头发仍旧是卷的，但却显得有光泽多了，过长的尾端被他用丝带扎起，前额那儿的发垂下来，半遮住他的一只眼睛。

　　埃德蒙·唐泰斯咳嗽了一声，清了清嗓子，声音却仍旧是冷冰冰的：“之前真不好意思，藤丸立香先生，可以的话我想送你一份回礼，你今晚有空吗，我请你吃饭吧。”

　　“那怎么好意思让你请客，AA就行，反正我在家也就是一个人吃饭——啊不过我今天都已经从外面回来了……”藤丸立香面露难色，他的确有些累，不是很想出门，更何况他今天有些想吃垃圾食品，但他的邻居先生看起来好像不像是会接受和他一起吃垃圾食品的人，藤丸立香便有些犹豫。

　　他没想到，埃德蒙·唐泰斯很快就会意了：“叫外送？”

 

　　藤丸立香的房间里还堆着没收拾的箱子，好在埃德蒙·唐泰斯也不见外，让藤丸立香去他房间吃就行。他们点了个夏威夷风味的披萨，等藤丸立香回自己房间快速地冲了个澡，换了舒适的居家服，再敲开埃德蒙·唐泰斯的房门的时候，披萨和大瓶装的可乐都已经放在了客厅的茶几上了。藤丸立香席地而坐，也不见外地取了一块披萨就下口咬，埃德蒙·唐泰斯给他倒了杯可乐，他家里没有一次性纸杯，只好拿平时他喝水用的玻璃杯，那玻璃还是雕花的，藤丸立香拿起来看一眼那杯子，心里有些发怵，他说不准这杯子到底有多贵，生怕自己把它给摔碎了，只好拿得小心翼翼。

　　“听房东先生说您不太出门？”藤丸立香试探性地问，尝试着开启一个话题。

　　“嗯，因为我的工作在家里就能够完成，不需要外出上班也可以。”埃德蒙·唐泰斯虽然是这么回答了，但却没有告诉藤丸立香他确切是做什么工作的。

　　藤丸立香一副理解理解的表情：“哦哦，SOHO嘛，我懂的，现在很多SOHO一族的嘛。”他当然也听出来埃德蒙·唐泰斯似乎对他的工作内容是闭口不谈的，他又咬了口披萨，咀嚼了几下后咽了下去，。藤丸立香的视线在房间里转了个圈，他猛然注意到客厅里放着好多书架，每个书架里都摆满了书，而其中一个架子上的则都是辛巴达的作品。

　　“唐泰斯先生也喜欢辛巴达的作品吗？”藤丸立香好奇道，他自顾自地接下去，“我去年的时候在挤电车的时候看到他当时那本新书被改编成电影的消息，后来路过书店时就买了一本，我原来以为就是普通程度的畅销书，但是看了之后才发现是真的很好看，。外界说他考据严谨，推理情节结合经典派和现代风格，功力很强，但他们忽略了辛巴达文中的感情线也都非常动人，男主和女主的感情细腻无比，由此才能让人物变得那么丰满吧。”

　　“我当时看到男主意识到他待呆在女主身边只会让女主因为越爱他而越痛苦，狠心离开女主的时候，哭得稀里哗啦的。”藤丸立香感慨道，他将手里捏着的最后一口披萨吃掉，有些不好意思地笑了一下，“不过我一个男的，看小说看哭好像是有些丢人哈……”

　　“不会。”埃德蒙·唐泰斯斩钉截铁地说。

　　“我看完他那本新书之后，就把他之前出的所有书都给买回来了，不过之前工作一直也有些忙，还没来得及全部看完。”藤丸立香说，“辛巴达本人对于爱情绝对是有着独特的见解，才会写出这样的作品吧。”

　　“唔，可能是吧。”

　　藤丸立香话一说多就停不下来，何况又是他感兴趣的话题，尽管是他自己提起来的就是了。他高谈阔论着，自然完全忽略了埃德蒙·唐泰斯有些奇怪的表情，还以为埃德蒙·唐泰斯只是比较沉默的性格，毕竟他的外表看起来便是如此。

　　他们吃完披萨之后，藤丸立香和埃德蒙·唐泰斯把垃圾装袋系紧，他们一起下了楼，去楼下的垃圾回收房将这两袋垃圾给扔了，。他们各自回到房间之前，互相道了声“晚安”。藤丸立香回到房间里洗漱完毕，蹦回了床上，就着台灯的光线，打开了辛巴达很早以前出版的一本书，他之前看了一半，插了个书签在里面，现在就是从那页继续看下去的。

　　藤丸立香没有那么好的本事，从乌鲁克财团辞职之后，马上就能忘掉吉尔伽美什。他夜里也时常产生浓厚的负罪感，偶尔还会做噩梦，梦里都是那在地毯柔软的毛尖上溅起来的血花，而后吉尔伽美什用他那双同样是红色的眼睛死死地盯着他，。他睡着醒来都心有余悸，只好通过大量的阅读来分散注意力。他最近开始猛看辛巴达的书，也是为了转移注意力。

　　隔壁的邻居唐泰斯先生并没有像是房东说的那么恐怖，他那天去附近的店影印资料回来，还看到埃德蒙·唐泰斯拎了两袋子菜和肉上了电梯，没过多久便来邀请他和他一起吃了晚餐，藤丸立香吃的时候只觉得好吃得地不行，后来回去一查，才发现唐泰斯做的都是几道正宗的法国料理。现今为止还没有任何一家公司已经明确要录用他，于是藤丸立香还是挺闲的，辛巴达现今为止出的所有书都快被他看完了。

　　还有一家公司也给藤丸立香发了面试通知他，他那天乘电车去面试，这个主要做投资项目的公司是行业内的黑马，创立到现在已经做出了好几个出名的大项目，对方愿意给自己这个机会去面试，藤丸立香自然是非常珍惜的，。他进面试室时还有些紧张，但三位面试考官都面相亲和，几个问题之后他的紧张便完全消失了。面试很顺利，其中一位中年女性的面试官让他回去等他们的邮件，下周就可以来签合同上班了。

　　藤丸立香心情大好，此前一直在心上吊着的大石终于落地，他在回家的路上雀跃地哼起歌来，他坐进电车里，打开手机刷了刷娱乐新闻，才发现今天是辛巴达的新书改编电影的试映会，不过首映礼还要过段时间。他去年知道这部电影开机，现在原来已经拍完了。

　　博文文字的内容写了这次不仅有剧组的人，辛巴达本人也出席了试映会，电车里的信号不佳，他过了好一会儿才终于刷出来照片，这应该是辛巴达第一次同意出席公开露脸的活动。藤丸立香打开大图，却发现穿着一身低调的定做礼服的辛巴达眼熟得的很。

　　——这不就是邻居的唐泰斯先生吗？！

　　藤丸立香的世界观崩塌了，他之前还当着唐泰斯先生的面对他的新书大做点评，可谓是出尽洋相，埃德蒙·唐泰斯在他侃侃而谈的时候一直沉默着，也是因为感到尴尬吧。天啊，好想死。藤丸立香想，可能没有比他更糟糕的粉丝了，竟然在作家本人面前这么不自知。电车报站，他该下车了，藤丸立香抱着手机，一脸扭曲地从电车门里跌跌撞撞地跑出来。

　　再给他一个机会，他杀他自己。藤丸立香脑袋里的念头还是不受控制。

　　他顶着张奇怪的脸回到公寓，电梯上了他房间所在的楼层，打开了门，他迈步出去，却发现埃德蒙·唐泰斯刚好从走廊的另外一侧走过来。

　　藤丸立香下意识往后退了一步，可电梯门都已经关上了，他已经没有退路了。

　　“嗯？”埃德蒙·唐泰斯对他的表现有些费解。

　　他摆摆脑袋，向着走近他的埃德蒙·唐泰斯鞠了一躬，有些急切地说着：“实在对不起，辛巴达老师，我真的没想到作者本人就在我面前我还在那叨逼叨逼那么多有的没的，您能不能就当没有听到我之前在您面前说的那些关于书的理解的事……”

　　“哈哈哈，没关系，你不用道歉啊，”埃德蒙·唐泰斯把他扶起来，他身上还穿着去试映会穿着的定制礼服，而他本就身形修长，将那些颓唐从他身上移去后，便散发出强烈的荷尔蒙来，他笑起来，“而且，听到你那么真情实感的夸赞，任何一个作者都会为此而感到得意的。”

　　“可是……”藤丸立香有些焦躁，羞愤的心情快要将他逼疯，他有些手足无措，想要说些什么，又不知道该怎么说才好。

　　埃德蒙·唐泰斯看了看周围，一手拽住藤丸立香的手腕，一手掏出钥匙开了公寓的门：“我们进去说，别站在走廊上。”

 

　　埃德蒙·唐泰斯把他带进房间里，他的房间当然仍旧是一片漆黑的，那是他惯常的样子，男人的手指在墙壁上摸索了一下，打开了玄关的灯，暖黄色的灯，光线不亮，但足以让他们看清楚彼此的脸了。埃德蒙·唐泰斯松开藤丸立香的手腕，说如果他们在走廊上大声说话的话，搞不好会被邻里怨恨上。

　　藤丸立香反手就抓住了埃德蒙·唐泰斯的围巾下端，好像是抓住了什么救命稻草似的，他有些慌乱地问：“您为什么不告诉我呢！”

　　“这倒的确是我的错——”埃德蒙·唐泰斯又笑了一声，“你说起我作品中的人物时，头头是道，眼睛都像是在发光似的，我便没有告诉你我就是辛巴达的事，看吧，一旦你知道了这件事，第一个想法难道不就是想拼命抹去之前在我面前讲述你的理解的事吗？真的变成这样的话，我就要丧失一个大乐趣了。所以我是故意不告诉你的。我猜测你在阅读时会由其中一方进行切入，从而来验证他们的感情，我猜得对吗？”

　　“对，没错……”藤丸立香点了点头。

　　“而你在看去年出版的这一本时，代入的是女主角。”埃德蒙·唐泰斯弯起唇角，一副一切尽在他掌控中的模样。正因为藤丸立香见过他最邋遢的一面，他不得不说，这个男人好像有千面似的，就像现在，他西装笔挺地这样和他说话，就能让人在很短的时间里察觉到他十分精明的事实。

　　分毫不差。藤丸立香瞪大了眼睛，好奇心几乎快要从他身体里跌出来了：“诶……唐泰斯先生……怎么会知道？”

　　不料男人却大笑起来，好像他的疑问非常可笑似的：“我可是推理作家，你说呢？”言下之意，他当然是推理出来的。

　　“这简直就是读心术……”藤丸立香有些呆愣地喃喃道。

　　埃德蒙·唐泰斯听了这话，却摇了摇头：“那你可就太高估我了。”他顿了顿，继续说道，“你对于男女主人公的心理的解读很有意思，在我写作时，我自己其实并未往那一个方向去想，很多时候，角色的情感是脱离我自己的把控的。我想知道你为什么会那样去解读他们——至少，能告诉我为什么你会在阅读的时候从女主人公身上找突破口呢？”

　　藤丸立香仔细思索了一下：“因为我也很喜欢这个男主角，他有点像是我认识的一个人……”

　　“前男友？”埃德蒙·唐泰斯脱口而出。

　　这下子，藤丸立香是真的目瞪口呆了：“您怎么知道……”

　　“我说了，我可是推理作家。”埃德蒙·唐泰斯唇角上扬。

　　藤丸立香有些恼怒，尽管埃德蒙·唐泰斯就是辛巴达这件事让他又惊又喜，但对方这种像是已经完全将他看穿的态度，多少还是让他有些无法适应，藤丸立香下意识低下脑袋去，玄关灯的光线从上倒下，被他的脑袋给遮住，留下一个毛绒绒的影子，他看着自己藏在阴影里的皮鞋尖，咬着嘴唇，仍旧有些不甘心地再抬起脑袋来，看向埃德蒙·唐泰斯浅色的眼睛。

　　“请你告诉我吧，为什么我联想到我的前男友这种事您都能猜得到呢？一般来讲，您会就这么认定一个男人是这样的性向吗？我怎么想都想不通！”藤丸立香语速飞快地问，他问完才发觉自己似乎有些过于咄咄逼人，又小声说了句，“对不起，我不是想责问——”

　　他的话被刻意地截断了，埃德蒙·唐泰斯的身体低下来，将他最后的“您”字给吞了下去，这个吻没有持续很久，甚至连一秒钟都不到。埃德蒙·唐泰斯又直起上身，那双浅色的眼睛盯着他，他给了藤丸立香一个不怎么能让他相信的答案：“……是直觉。”

　　“荷尔蒙与荷尔蒙之间是会互相吸引的，而你身上有着这样的吸引力，所以不难猜出你曾经与男人交往过，不止一次，你的恋爱或许有过顺利，但至少现在的你是一个人，而他们都离开了你。”埃德蒙·唐泰斯说着，他的声音像是什么致命的毒药，而他的话语才是那足以毒杀他的毒药成分，“而我笔下的男主角可以是任何人，任何你想要认为他是男主角的人。”

　　埃德蒙·唐泰斯又继续说道，这加了他臆测的话好像变成了什么咒语，一点一点地浸入地催眠着藤丸立香：“可是他们都已经变成了前男友，你会想起他们，但却也已经放下了对于他们的感情，不是吗？”

　　藤丸立香喃喃：“……我不知道……”

　　“你知道的，你心里早就有答案了，你只是畏惧承认。”

　　埃德蒙·唐泰斯毫不留情地戳穿了他的谎言。他总是这样，用着“我不知道”这样的话来逃避这些他畏惧去面对的事，埃德蒙·唐泰斯这个与他认识了没多久的男人，好像透过他的皮囊，看穿了他所有的血肉、骨骼、灵魂。这是一种同样让他畏惧的存在。

　　男人说：“你要我再吻你一次吗，藤丸立香。”

　　他犹豫了一会儿，最后像是放弃一切般地闭上了眼睛。

　　一个轻柔的吻，落在了他的唇瓣上。

　　与埃德蒙·唐泰斯欢爱，就像是在看由小说翻拍的电影似的，男人的身体像是静止的电影分镜，那打光是艺术，将情欲染成蓝色调的，仿佛是什么不存在于这尘世中的东西一样，散发出无声的诱惑，如果那是个致人于死地的深渊，他也认了，只毅然决然地跳下去罢了。藤丸立香已经再也不是青涩的模样了，他会自行寻找快感，会用挑逗性十足的话语撩拨男人的冲动，他有罪，他供认不讳，可他本就不奢求见识天堂是什么模样，所以他宁可下最深的地狱。

　　遮蔽身体的衣物被抛在沙发下面，留下两个一丝不挂的灵魂，埃德蒙·唐泰斯放任他跨坐在他身上，扭动身体，用因呻吟而断断续续的语言，将他感情的所有失败尽数倾倒出来。这像是一种心理上的治疗办法，破而后立，他必须得将他们全部都说出来，才能够跨过去，要不然他就只能一味逃避，就像他此前一直以来做的那样，只想着逃得远远的。他的眼泪从眼眶里掉落出来，但他却不觉得这是件多让人伤心的事，相反，这一刻他是快乐的，他将那些平日里他绝口不提的事都一个劲儿地说了出来。他知道他终究会在这些失败上获得重生，可同时，他也不会抹去他的那些过去，因为那些都是构成现在的他的重要的部分。

　　他的理智一点一点变得迟钝起来了，渐渐累积起来的快感将他推入那深渊中，他在那之中不仅快要迷失方向，还即将连呼吸都被剥夺。他没有余裕去思考，也不清楚他究竟想让埃德蒙·唐泰斯成为他的谁。

　　这一刻，他只是想从埃德蒙·唐泰斯身上获得慰藉，获得解脱，获得救赎。

　　埃德蒙·唐泰斯最后将他掀翻在沙发，他们交换了主导的权利，他随着男人的进出，或高或低地发出快乐的声音，他始终睁着眼睛，透明的液体仍旧在从他的眼角流淌出来，明天他的眼睛一定会肿得都无法睁开，但那是明天的事，和今天的他又有什么关系呢？

　　藤丸立香仰着脑袋，看清楚了昏暗里的，埃德蒙·唐泰斯的，浅色的一双眼睛。

　　他想，那可能是这片汹涌的深渊里，他唯一能抓住的稻草。

 

　　早晨的阳光原来能这么亮。藤丸立香将它定义为晨光杀人事件，被害人藤丸立香，二十三岁，还有没多久就要过二十四岁的生日。

　　他是从埃德蒙·唐泰斯的床上醒来的。藤丸立香有些艰难地睁开眼睛来，就和他昨晚想的那样，他的眼睛果然肿起来了，睁开眼睛视物时只觉得眼皮重得很，让他产生想要倒回去再睡一觉的冲动。埃德蒙·唐泰斯是在家里工作的，而他新工作也尚未开始，他们有大把的时间可以浪费在床上，所以多躺一会儿应该也不是什么值得拿出来自责的大事。

　　埃德蒙·唐泰斯拿了块用冰水浸透后再绞干的毛巾给他，让他敷在眼睛上用来消肿，藤丸立香身上什么都没有穿，但至少皮肤上没有让他难受的黏腻感，应该是他睡着之后埃德蒙·唐泰斯给他擦过身体了。

　　藤丸立香被冰毛巾遮住了视线，只能像是一具尸体一样平躺在床上。他张了张嘴唇，吐出一个问题来，于是普通尸体变异成了会说话的尸体。

　　“唐泰斯先生，你想和我在一起吗？”

　　埃德蒙·唐泰斯没有回答他——因为他知道，藤丸立香的话还没有说完。这个男人真是太可怕了，竟然深谙人心到如此地步。但好像他们身体交合时也交换了思维，他好像明白了埃德蒙·唐泰斯内心想要的是什么东西，就像他阅读过的那些由男人书写出来的文字所表达的那样。

　　“并不构成‘爱情’的‘在一起’。”藤丸立香补充道。

　　藤丸立香的眼前突然一热，是埃德蒙·唐泰斯将冰毛巾拿掉，吻在了他的眼皮上。

　　他听到男人的声音：

　　“好。”

　　那天和埃德蒙·唐泰斯说了很多话。他在感情上绝不算是一帆风顺，中间遇到过的许多挫折让他疼痛不已，如果换成他以外的其他人，也许会有不一样的感受，但每个人对于疼痛的承受能力都不一样，所以每个人的感情经历也会因此而变得多样化。

　　他有过深爱的人，也有过只是维持身体关系的人，只是他也知道，他不会让埃德蒙·唐泰斯成为这两种中的任何一种。藤丸立香很清楚，他对于埃德蒙·唐泰斯，并不是爱情，而埃德蒙·唐泰斯对他，也同样绝非爱情。这是一种新的关系。他对付出感情而受伤这件事感到疲惫，于是他选择了一种保险的方法，就是与埃德蒙·唐泰斯，以这样的方式联系在一起。这是一种非常明确的等价交换，他们互相索取，互相依偎。他问埃德蒙·唐泰斯能不能和他在一起，却也请求埃德蒙·唐泰斯和他，彼此都不要向对方付出真正的爱情，这样，他们或许就都能获得救赎。

　　他是他的稻草，他会成为他的浮萍。

　　埃德蒙·唐泰斯和他确定了关系之后，便开始着手撰写他的新书，主题是关于互相救赎的一个开放式结局的故事。他坐在埃德蒙·唐泰斯的书桌一角，明知故问，询问他这写的究竟是埃德蒙·唐泰斯的真人真事，抑或是辛巴达的百分百幻想？对方没有回答他，只是笑。那笑就已经是答案了。

　　他带他去了首映礼，男人提前和片方打了招呼，得以让他们从后面的特殊通道进入观影席，而不需要像那些主演和制作组一样在红毯那儿抛头露面，电影将埃德蒙小说中的情节大部分都还原了出来，台词做过些改动，光影迷离间，藤丸立香看见埃德蒙·唐泰斯的眼睛。

　　恍惚间他想起埃德蒙·唐泰斯说的那句“而我笔下的男主角可以是任何人，任何你想要认为他是男主角的人”，他将神思移回到电影荧幕上，男主角对女主角说了一声“永别”，那声音平平淡淡，洗净铅华。

　　未来的事他不知道。或许他会喜欢上埃德蒙，又或许他不会，或许有他会这样一直搭伙过日子，又或许他有一天会对这样的生活产生厌倦，从而逃离这里。可至少他已经学会了活在当下，未来的事就放到未来去，他不再去想。

　　他与梅林偶尔还有联系，梅林仍旧在做男公关，和他一起喝酒还需要预约他的档期，他所在的牛郎俱乐部据说已经有四成的股份移到了他的名下，他现在不仅是牛郎，还是控股人了。而之后的某个宁静的下午，他又看到乌鲁克财团CEO取消与奥尔良集团千金的婚约，而乌鲁克财团宣布新项目会与IT巨头拉美西斯二世合作的新闻。

　　首映礼是在周六的下午，在市中心的一家影院里举办的，他们看完电影，从影院里出来时，天色已经晚了，街灯尽数亮起来，远看像是银河。藤丸立香挽着埃德蒙·唐泰斯的手臂，以免在繁华的街道中，他们俩被人流给冲散。人们的交谈声、车子的引擎声和轮胎摩擦地面的噪声，还有大楼外墙悬挂的LED屏播放着的宣传片的广告念白声，大量的声音灌入他的耳朵里，让他好像就快要迷失自己。

　　面前是红色的信号灯。埃德蒙·唐泰斯正和他一起在斑马线前等待着。

　　对方似乎对他说了什么，藤丸立香有些听不真切，他迷迷糊糊地点了点头，再抬起脑袋时，越过人群，好像看到了一个金发的身形高大的男人，男人的容貌似乎在这么多年的时间里有了些微的变化，但他仍旧能够一眼认出来。

　　信号灯变成了绿色。

　　“快走吧，餐厅预约的时间马上就要到了，我们得赶快过去。”埃德蒙·唐泰斯提高了一些音量，将注视着远方人群中的一点的藤丸立香给唤回魂来。

　　他踏出步伐，却因为受力不稳，差点跌倒。埃德蒙·唐泰斯一边扶住他，一边问他在想什么呢，过马路的时候都出神。

　　“我刚才好像看到一个好久不见的人，”藤丸立香眨了眨眼睛，他想着埃德蒙·唐泰斯的方向扬起脸来笑，说，“不过也有可能是我看错了。”

　　“是吗？”埃德蒙·唐泰斯没多在意，牵住他的手带着他往前迈步。

　　藤丸立香这时又转过头去看了一眼那人海茫茫，像是流水一样湍急的人群中，那个金发的男人停滞在那儿，穿越这些距离，仿佛也看到了他。藤丸立香扯开嘴角，可最终他还是收回了视线。他将脑袋转回来，将目光对准了前进的方向。

　　那晚上，或许是为了庆祝电影上映，埃德蒙·唐泰斯在餐厅点了一瓶价格高昂的酒，藤丸立香就算过了这么多年还是不胜酒力，脚步虚浮地被埃德蒙带回家里，他抱着马桶吐了个干干净净，埃德蒙·唐泰斯只好无奈地扶着他，给他简单洗了个澡，还给他换了衣服，做完这些后他自己才折回浴室洗漱，顺带收拾那儿的残局。

　　留下他躺在床上，有些出神地看着房间的天花板。

　　这过去的五年多里，他有诸多憾事。有时藤丸立香也会想，如果他以前对待感情时能够更成熟些，是不是就不会和他们每一个人都这样错过了呢。

　　他想到这里时，总是会很轻很轻地笑一下，这笑有着其他人的影子，却唯独不像是他自己。

　　他笑人生没有如果。

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　END


End file.
